


Love Me Again

by lovelysugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Heartache, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Love, Marriage, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysugawara/pseuds/lovelysugawara
Summary: You and Kuroo are married, but your husband turns cold over you, because of an incident a year ago.Will he once again love you back???
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 48
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo x Reader Fanfiction  
> **Y/N = Kuroo Hinari (I usually made names for Y/N, just to give a clear name.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.

When did it all start? I guess way back in our first year and until our last year at Nekoma High. Kuroo Tetsuro, the volleyball team captain, held my admiration until our last year.

  
And I know I won’t see him again after that time, so I muster all the strength to confess right after our graduation rites.

  
“I’m in love with you for almost 3 years now, Kuroo-san.” I’m blushing like crazy when I finally burst it out.

  
All the volleyball team is shocked at this, but not Kenma since he knows my secret. He’s some sort of a good friend of mine.

  
Kuroo stands in front of me and blushing, “I-I didn’t expect this, but I rather that it’s me who confesses first.”

  
What?

  
Kuroo smiles at me, “Me too, I’m in love with you. But not from the first year, but since you started coming over to our matches and supporting the team. So let me rephrase it. Will you go out with me, Hinari?”

  
That’s one of the happiest days of my life. Getting your feelings reciprocated. And we even got married after years. How can you not be so happy? Marrying the love of your life. Do I need to wish for more? Tetsu is a loving husband, and he never lets me down. I love him so much.

  
But in just a moment like a snap of a finger, how can things drastically change?

  
I had a miscarriage.

  
Our first child, our little angel. Should be the prince or princess of our life.

  
My pregnancy is very sensitive and I need a lot of rest. I took care of myself and our baby, but I guess all my effort and love are not enough.

  
We still lost our little angel.

  
After that incident, Kuroo changed so much. He’s not the Tetsuro I know.

  
He never comes home early, I don’t see him so much, and he’s always taking overtime, drinking outside. He even stops talking to me much. It seems I’m just a roommate to him.

  
At first, I thought I lost my baby, but now I think I also lost my husband.

  
**“Fix dinner. I’ll be home early.”**

  
With his simple text, I already felt happy. We haven’t eaten together for a while. I’m so glad he texted me.

  
I ran to the kitchen and asked the maids to let me cook our dinner.

  
“Waaah, you are in such a good mood, mam.” Our cook, Cora said to me.

  
I smiled at her, “Of course, Tetsu will come home early. We’ll eat together!”

  
“It’s been a while since Sir Kuroo eats at home. Maybe something special happened.” She said.

  
“That’s why I’m gonna try cooking her favorite now, help me Cora.” I pleaded with her.

  
“Of course mam!”

  
And we started to get busy.

  
After cooking his favorite dish, I take shower and don a simple pair of clothes so I look presentable when he gets home. I even wear his sweet-smelling perfume and patiently waits for my husband.

9:45 PM

  
“Mam, are you sure you don’t want to eat first? It’s almost 10 PM.” I can hear the concern and pity in her voice, but I can’t let them know I’m a bit disappointed about this.

  
“I guess I’ll eat later, Cora. Maybe he got caught into something and he can’t come home soon.” I smiled and assured her that I’m fine.

  
“You can rest first, Cora. I’ll rest soon too.”

  
“Okay, mam. Goodnight. Please don’t wait for too much and sleep.”

  
I smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

  
I look at the foods we prepared. And then look at the 10 messages I sent to my husband, he hasn’t read it yet. And I’m itching to call him and to know where he is. But I stop myself. I remember he hates me calling when he’s busy. Things that aren’t a major problem before.

  
As I’m gonna go to our room, I heard the door open and when I looked at it, Tetsu arrived. His eyes fixed on the screen of his phone.

  
And when his eyes met mine, “Why are you still awake?” his manly and big voice echoed in my ear.

  
“I-I’m waiting for you. I cooked dinner like you asked me when you messaged me this afternoon. Haven’t you seen my text messages?” tho I know he’s so focused on his phone and until this moment he hasn’t seen any of them.

  
“Ah, things got complicated at the office, I need to attend that.” He explained.

  
No sorry, I waited for you? Why didn’t you message me? Your wife is expecting you to come home early like what you said. Is it so time-consuming to tell her you cannot go home?

  
“Want me to reheat the food? It’ll take a minute or two.” I’m about to go back to the kitchen.

  
“No need. I have already had my dinner. I just want to sleep, I’m tired.” He walks out leaving me at the kitchen door.

_Funny._

  
How I’m so thrilled with a simple home dinner with him, but it turns out it’s only me who looks forward to it.

  
_He didn’t even ask me if I had my dinner like he used to._

  
I’m hungry, but the hole inside my heart started to hurt even more.”

  
I lay down on our bed, facing the back of my husband. How I miss the person who embraces me every night. It’s like sleeping with a complete stranger now. I don’t even have the audacity to even touch him, afraid he will get mad and shout at me. I missed his warmth, I miss his voice saying that he loves me. I miss the person who promised to give me happiness. But then again, I think it’s my fault that he gets tired of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma arrives, and he knew something is different about Hina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Reader Fanfiction  
> **Y/N = Kuroo Hinari (I usually made names for Y/N, just to give a clear name.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.

**_Hina's POV_ **

I woke up the next day, without him beside me. I look at the clock beside the bed, and it's only 6 am.

Did he go out early today too?

As I sat down, I felt cold, not because of the air-conditioning but the cold space beside me. Thinking, this shouldn’t be like this.

If I look back in the past, he'd still be here, hugging me.

Not letting me go.

I closed my eyes, remembering those precious moments.

**_“Where are you going, princess?” I tried to get up without making a sound from our bed, but he quickly noticed that I’m awake. He then hugs me causing me to fall into the bed again._ **

**_“Good morning, my love.” You hugged him back and kissed him on his lips._ **

**_“Good morning, why are you leaving me alone in bed?” he pouts._ **

**_I smiled at him, “Because I’m gonna fix your breakfast before you go to the office.”_ **

**_“Let sleep more. Please? Let’s wake up at 6:30, I’ll eat breakfast in the office. I just want to cuddle.” He requests with that puppy look eyes. Who am I to resist?_ **

**_“Let’s do that then.” I smiled so much as I let him hug me tight._ **

Those were the days I wish never changed.

But where did it go wrong? Tears once again escaped my eyes.

With a heavy sigh, I started my day.

I manage a small flower shop near Kuroo’s office. It’s a bit convenient to work and be away from my problems. He gave this shop to me on our 1st wedding anniversary. And good thing I really love flower arrangement.

“Ms. Hina, the daisies arrived earlier today. Should we start the order?” my employee asked me.

“Sure Rose, earlier is better. We can finish it in a day I guess.” I smiled at her, then continued in my paperwork.

“It’s a good thing Mr. Morisuke ordered all this to our shop. He’s so rich.” Rose commented on our customer which is my classmate way back in Nekoma High. Yaku didn’t change much, maybe grew a little bit of his height. I smiled thinking about those days.

Suddenly the shop’s door opens.

“Welcome to our shop-! KENMA!” I shouted when I saw him enter the shop. He’s jolts hearing me screaming his name.

“Hello, Hina.” He smiled at me, with a little wave from his hand.

I set the tea table at the back of the shop, it’s full of flowers and the ambiance is good. I’m so glad the weather is fine now. We sat down after I served him tea.

Kenma didn't change at all; still has an unsteady posture, his hair grew a little, and his black hair comes back.

“When did you arrive? It’s been a year?” I asked him.

“I just arrived a few hours ago. And why are you asking me that, it’s just 9 months.” Still with his gentle voice.

I smiled at the sight of him, he’s been away for almost a year due to his business since he’s the CEO.

He was the previous setter of Nekoma Volleyball Club. And he’s the first friend I befriended way back in high school.

“How are you?” he asked me after sipping his tea.

_How am I?_

I smiled at him, “Still the same. Very much in love." I smiled so much to the point Kenma looks like he's about to vomit.

I’m rewarded with his disgusted reaction every time.

He hated it when I showed him that love façade ever since high school. I can’t help but smile knowing this person is connected to me and Tetsu.

“You can’t help it. You are so into Kuro. No wonder he’s the same.” He said.

Really? I don’t know, Kenma. Your friend is not the same anymore.

Actually, I wanna cry in front of him. I want to tell all the things that bottled up inside my heart. Every day it became unbearable. 

Way back in college, Kenma always helped us fix our differences. Talking things between me and Tetsu.

Now I wonder what he will tell us, once he knows the growing distance between me and my husband.

“Hina?” His attentive eyes are now following my eyes, which threaten to shed tears.

“Is there a problem?” he asked. Putting down his cup.

I shake my head, I’m afraid I’ll cry.

“Kenma, can you tell me again the story, how you discover that Tetsu is in love with me?” I try to lighten the mood because I know he felt weird about my eyes.

He looks at me trying to check my facial expression.

“That story again? How many times did I tell you that?” He complained, with his lazy facial expression.

“I haven’t heard it for 9 months.” I teased him.

“You always do this every month.” He still complained.

“Not in 9 months when you are abroad.” I keep on forcing him to talk.

Actually, I like hearing that story. Because that’s how Tetsu feels way back. I really need to hear it, to hold on to him more.

So, I won’t surrender my feelings to him.

“This will be the last time, okay?” he tiredly said to me.

I nodded as I answered him. And laughs a little.

Kenma sighed, "Here we go."

**__Base on Kenma’s Story__ ** **  
**

**_FLASHBACK, way back at Nekoma High_ **

**_After Nekoma’s game, on Hina and Kuroo’s second year, Hina approached Kenma to congratulate him._ **

**_“That’s a nice game, Kenma, congratulations!” she gave her a bottle of water._ **

**_“I didn’t do much. But thank you.” As he reaches for the bottled water. Hina just smiled at him._ **

**_When suddenly Kuroo stood between them._ **

**_“Where’s mine?” Kuroo is looking at her._ **

**_“Yours?” she asked._ **

**_“My water. Where is it?” he insisted._ **

**_“Kuro, you have a bottle of water already.” Kenma points out the bottle near their bags._ **

**_Kuro pouts, “I don’t want that, it’s not cold by now.”_ **

**_“But I don’t have any extra. Want me to buy you one, Kuroo-san?” Hina offered._ **

**_“Extra. Hmmm. No, don’t waste your time.” he said like a mad child._ **

**_When suddenly, he snatched Kenma’s water bottle. And he drinks it hurriedly. Kenma and Hina are both stunned at what they witness._ **

**_“Wow, very childish, Kuroo.” Kenma is clearly not pleased with Kuroo’s behavior._ **

**_“Hah! It’s finished. Thanks for the water, Hina.” He walks away._ **

**_Hina laughs about it. Kenma looks at her with sharp eyes, “And you like that kind of guy, huh?!”_ **

**_She laughed a lot at his comment._ **

****

****

**_As Kenma and Kuroo go home._ **

**_“Are you still mad? You’re not even drinking water after a game.” Kuroo still annoyingly explained._ **

**_“I’m not mad, I’m focused. I’ll deal with you later.” Kenma said while playing with his PSP._ **

**_They continue to walk._ **

**_“Do you think she’s mad?” Kuroo suddenly asked Kenma._ **

**_“Why are you worrying about something so trivial? She won’t hate you.” Kenma continued to play._ **

**_Kuroo then didn’t answer._ **

**_Kenma suddenly stops walking, so is Kuroo. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo’s reaction._ **

**_To Kenma’s surprise, Kuroo is blushing._ **

**_“What are you? Wait-“ Kenma started to speculate._ **

**_Kuroo covered his mouth, trying to hide it. “What what?” he said while trying to look away._ **

**_Kenma’s eyes squirt a little as he scrutinizes Kuroo._ **

**_“YOU LIKE HER!!!” Kenma said it like he’s accusing him of murder._ **

**_“Haaaah? What? No!” Kuroo_ **

**_“You don’t?” Kenma_ **

**_“…” Kuroo_ **

**_Kenma just looked at him more. Like he’s trying to read what’s on his mind._ **

**_“Right, right. I like her, any problem with that?” Kuroo blushed even more._ **

**_“Then tell her!” Kenma then goes back to his game and starts walking._ **

**_“Hey. It’s not that easy…”_ **

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_ **

“Is that enough?” Kenma asked me about how he managed to once again tell that story for the nth time to me, and I have to admit, I’m very much happy.

I still have the reason to stay, didn't I? 

After a few chitchats.

“I’m going to Kuro’s office. I got to give him some papers. Want to come with me?”

I was actually stunned. I don’t know but it’s been a while since I went there. Should I? Well, maybe I should do that.

“Do you mind if I cook something for his lunch?” I’m really excited to try to cook something for him. 

“Well if you say so. Go cook, I’ll play games here while waiting.” he then gets his phone and starts to play games.

I cooked him the usual. And I think how many times I practice I’m still not that good.

Kenma also looks at the bento box I made.

“What do you think? Is it edible?” I laugh nervously. 

“Why do you think it isn’t edible? It looks fine. And it looks delicious.” Kenma made sure to compliment my artwork here. I sighed, what will be my husband’s reaction about this.

As we enter the building, my heart won’t stop beating. Long ago, I was always excited to pay him a visit at work. Because he likes an unexpected visit. But now I wonder. Will he look excited to see me here again?

  
_**Kenma’s POV** _

I have a feeling that something isn’t right with Hina.

As I remember very well, she always wants me to tell the story of the past when they are on bad terms. Or something happened more than that.

Hinari is not good at hiding. 

After she had a miscarriage, I felt bad going away. I feel sorry for her. And I don’t want to see that Hinari again. Full of sadness and feeling miserable. 

Now I wonder what happened.

She’s been restless when we step foot on the building.

After I opened Kuro’s office door, I knew in an instant what could be the problem. Hina stops abruptly as we see Kuroo talking so close to a woman who almost wears nothing.

Seeing the shocked Hina, this is the very first time in my whole life that I wanted to punch my best friend.

Hina didn’t say anything, she’s shocked. And the bastard didn’t even notice the door opened.

I step forward, to hide Hina at my back.

“Compose yourself, I know you don’t want to deal with this for now. Calm down.” I tried to be as calm as I could. 

Kuro almost jumps when his eyes finally meet mine. 

“K-Kenma!” He almost pushed the woman aside, as if nothing happened. 

“Wow, man! When did you arrive?” so he casually brushed off the fact I saw him flirting?

I hope Hina is fine now.

“I just arrived a few hours ago. Me and your wife brought you your lunch.” Please, I hope Hina is fine. 

Kuro’s eyes widened seeing Hina at my back.

“Hello, Tetsu! I made you lunch.” I saw her smiling so widely, and her voice was somehow very high pitch. I know she’s trying to hide her hurt feelings. 

“O-Oh, H-Hina. You are here too.” Kuro’s voice suddenly changed. As if he’s not happy?

“I brought your lunch. It’s been a while since I made one for you.” she played coolly, smiling as if she didn’t see anything. Hina, are you really okay?

“B-but I already ate lunch. Ms. Mayuri cooked food for the team.” 

And that girl is named Mayuri huh. 

“Is that so?” Hina said. 

I saw her slowly lose her smile. And even put back the bento box on her bag.

“I guess we got here so late.” she smiled again. Isn’t she smiling too much?

I look at her, it’s like looking at someone who’s been rejected. And Kuro should just accept it, that’s the right thing to do, right? She’s his wife, he should at least appreciate her effort in going here and cooking for him.

“Well I’ll get going then, Tetsu, Kenma.” said as she smiled at us. And then she walks out.

I looked at Kuro, and he didn’t even bother asking to walk her out. 

Seriously, what is happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at Yaku Morisuke's house and Kenma still tries to find out what is happening between Kuroo and Hinari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Reader Fanfiction  
> **Y/N = Kuroo Hinari (I usually made names for Y/N, just to give a clear name.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.

_**Hina’s POV** _

As I finally exit the building, I no longer need to hide my hurt feelings. As I don’t want to remember it, my mind keeps on rewinding that scene. Tetsu talking to a girl so closely. How I would like to be mad and slap the girl. But that’s not me. I can’t bring myself to do it.

I’m just scared. What if Tetsu thinks I’m so easy to get jealous and I’m not mature enough? I don’t want that to happen.

But what about my feelings? 

I’m trying to hold on but why is he making this so hard?

I’m sitting outside a cafe, looking at the bento I made. I even sighed and decided to open it. I felt happy because it really looks good on my standard. I did try my best and Kenma approves of it too. It would be a waste if I’m not gonna eat it.

“Can I eat that? I’m hungry.” to my surprise, it’s Kenma who is standing behind me.

“Kenma, what are you doing here? I thought you’re talking to Tetsu?” 

He sat down in the chair in front of me. And started to dig in.

He’s eating my cooking. I smiled at him.

“Kuro won’t eat so I decided to go after I gave him the paper.” He continued to eat.

“Wait, is it okay for me to eat this? You won’t get mad right?” He asked me worriedly.

I nodded, “Of Course I won’t.” I smiled.

I watched him eat the foods I cooked.

“Would you mind accompanying me for a while, Kenma?” I suddenly want to visit her.

“Sure, but where?” he said while chewing.

We are now standing in front of a graveyard. I put a flower on the headstone with the name Baby Kuroo.

“If only you said to me earlier, I would gladly accompany you here first.” Kenma said as we both stared at the headstone.

I smiled at him, “It’s okay Kenma. I just suddenly want to visit my baby.” I sat down a little and put the flowers I made for “her”.

“You know I had a dream that “she” like tulips. So if she’s alive and grew up, I think she would like tulips as I do.” I can’t help but imagine my baby.

“I know she would be so much like you, Hina.” Kenma smiled at me.

I can only laugh at his comment, another version of me would be a disaster I guess.

“Have Kuro come here with you?” he suddenly asked.

I shake my head.

“After the funeral, he never set foot to visit “her”. I know he’s still hurting too.” 

I really do understand Tetsu about it, I too, have been so hurt. I nearly lost my mind. But I have to deal with everything thinking I shouldn’t let my husband feel abandoned, but as of the moment I’m dealing with it alone. Without him, supporting me.

“I know you came here for your peace of mind. You still think of what we saw a while ago.” Kenma said as he sat beside me.

“Why didn’t you ask him? Are you afraid?” I flinched as he said those words.

“You know me well. You know I would rather not ask him anything about it. Or I might hurt myself if he answers something I don’t want to hear.” I said it while holding my chest. 

“What’s happening? You and Kuro, seem different.” So he knew. He must have felt it. He even stops a little before saying the last two words.

“Kenma, you think if it’s me who died, Kuroo would be fine?” 

I’m so heartless about myself. Kenma stared at me so intently.

“What are you saying? Did he say something to you?” I heard the anger in his voice, I hated myself because I felt like crying. And Kenma might be angry at Tetsu because I’m saying this.

But I can’t take it, I’m hurting. So much.

“It’s like I’m being punished, Kenma. But I did everything for the baby. But I still failed to protect her. And now, I’m even losing my husband.” I put my face on my palms, trying to hide my miserable face while I cry.

“You did your best, Hina-chan. It’s Kuro who doesn’t understand that it’s not only him who lost the baby. It is harder for you the most because you are the mother. Maybe he thought, as you live your usual self and act normal, that you’re not hurting. Maybe you need to at least let him know what’s on your mind and what you feel. To talk things out, yeah?” Kenma pats my shoulder giving me a wake-up call that I should be braver.

Maybe confronting Tetsu isn’t a bad thing to do?

I look at Kenma, and as expected he’s looking at me with those eyes.

  
“Thank you Kenma. I’m sorry for making you stress once again.”

He rolled his eyes and looked away. “Just tell me if that bastard didn’t clear his mind after you talk to him. I’ll make sure to help you.”

I laughed a little as he said those words. I feel kind of happy.

I once again look at the headstone and smile.

Don’t worry baby, me and your daddy will be fine soon. 

That afternoon, I got a text from Yaku.

_‘I hope you don’t forget about the get-together tonight. Make sure your husband will attend it or I’ll let him eat lots of meat!”_

I almost laugh at his message. Yaku is still like that towards Tetsu. I also miss how they fight over trivial matters.

I look back at my hair, I still keep it long, since Tetsu likes women with long hair. Then I saw myself in the mirror. Did my look change? I just noticed how my lips are dry now. It’s been a while since I wore lipstick or even put on some makeup. Should I at least put something tonight? 

_**Kenma’s POV** _

6PM, that night.

At Yaku Morisuke’s mansion. 

I sighed, I don’t want to do this. I want to stay up in my room and play. I’m already tired. I’m just glad I charge my phone fully so I can play until later.

I look at my surroundings to see my former teammates. 

Sighed, they are still the same.

“Kenma-san!!! How are you?”

I looked up to see Lev standing in front of me.

“Ah, hmm.” I actually don’t know what to say to him, and since he’s a model now, he looks like a bright tower standing in front of me.

“Kenma-san, you didn’t change. Haha! I also watched your streams when I got time, and I really enjoyed it. Teach me some games sometimes.” Lev is still as loud as ever. 

Sighed. “You need to learn a lot Lev, you know.”

“Eh?! But I work hard on my LoL rank!!!” Lev continues.

“Ha ha, don’t be so harsh on him, Kenma. Yo!” Kai-san and Yaku-san walk towards us, together with their wives. 

“Wahhh, I can’t believe you are already married!” Lev still can’t hide his amazement on the two senpais.

“Haiba-kun, isn’t it time for you to marry too?” Kai asked him.

Lev put his hand on his chin, as if he’s thinking hard.

“Hmmm, maybe. But I’m still busy.”

“Maybe you won’t marry Haiba!” Yaku told him as he assisted his wife to sit beside us.

Lev blushed, “B-but rather, it should be Kenma’s time to marry too right?”

Now he put the spotlight on me. Sighed. Tired.

“Kenma, won’t marry either.” Yaku said.

“He’s married to his games and company.” Kai added.

“E-EHHH?!” Lev’s can’t stop himself.

And the two just laugh at how simple-minded Lev is.

I just shake my head and once again look at the entrance, waiting for Kuro and Hina.

Then Kuro appeared at the door, was he alone? Where is Hina?

I stand up and walk towards him.

“Kuro!” I called him out.

“Kenma! Yo!” He simply waves at me.

“Wow, Kenma you are quite early at this kind of event, I’m surprised.” He commented.

I almost rolled my eyes hearing him say this.

“And I see you come here alone, where is Hina? You didn’t pick her up?” 

Based on his facial expression, he’s guilty of not picking her up or texting her that he’s here. Seriously, I don’t know what to do to this guy. 

“Kuro, will you stop being a jerk? You’re going too far.”

“K-kenma,”

Shocked I guess. I don’t know the problem, but Hina is starting to drift away. 

Kuro looks away, “S-she’s on her way, probably.”

Tsk!

“Probably? You’re not even sure?” Look at how jerk he is. I’m trying not to be disappointed with him but I guess my self-restraint won’t be enough for tonight. 

“You know, she’s waiting for you. I told her that I should pick her up since you’ll be an ass to not come home and directly come here, but she refused and said she will wait for you.”

He suddenly gets his phone in his pocket and switches it open. 

What? Did he intentionally switch it off?

After a few seconds, lots of notifications ring. 

Seeing his face, I know it’s Hina. 

I should have picked her up myself. 

“I-I’ll call her then,” Kuro said.

Sighed. And then I saw her at the door.

“No need Kuro, she’s already here.” I walked past Kuro to go straight to his wife.

Somehow, she looks different and the way she dresses tonight. 

She wears a dress and puts on mild makeup that highlights her young face like she goes back to our high school days.

Since long ago, I knew very well that she’s a pretty woman, to begin with. She always smiles and is happy every time I see her.

I just hope Kuro knows it too. And realized that she’s drifting away.

“Wow Hina, you’re way different tonight.” I told her.

She blushed. “R-really? I just put on some makeup for a change.”

“Wow! Hina-senpai! So pretty! Prettier than my sister!” Lev is already towering over us as he complimented Hina.

“L-lev eh?! To be compared to Alisa-chan’s beauty, you must be joking!” She can’t hide her embarrassment from us.

Kai and Yaku also joined us on this side, and they also complimented Hina on her looks.

Where the hell is her husband?

I look at Kuroo who is standing a bit far away from us. He’s looking at her with an awe expression. He should be. She dressed up to impress him after all.

“Kuro, what are you doing there far away from your wife? You should escort her.” Kai speaks what I have in mind.

Kuroo walks towards us, I look at Hina who looks nervous as he approaches her. 

“What’s the fuss all about, she looks the same guys, come on.” 

WHAT THE HELL?

Did he actually say that? Not even complimenting her?

Kuroo suddenly smudges her lipstick, causing it to ruin her looks.

“KUROO!” I shouted!

I saw everyone flinch as he did that. They are looking at Hina who is trying to fix her lipstick and ends up wiping it with her handkerchief. 

Hina is so shocked to even react to what he did.

“What the hell did you do?!” Yaku says in horror.

“Don’t be so rude Kuroo, she obviously dressed up for tonight.” Yaku explained.

“Then who is she dressing for?” he looks at her in an irritated way.

Hina’s facial expression became somehow afraid and conscious. 

“Are you stupid?” Yaku being yaku to Kuro. “Of course it’s for you dumbass! You’re her husband! You know sometimes I think you’re the one who lacks docosahexaenoic acid!” Yaku walks away, not giving Kuroo the chance to fight back with their verbal battle.

Hina just smiled at us, “Come on guys, let’s enjoy the night okay?” She did smile but after we walked to sit down, I saw how her smile fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina is hurting to the core. Kuroo becomes more of a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Reader Fanfiction  
> **Y/N = Kuroo Hinari (I usually made names for Y/N, just to give a clear name.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

**_Yaku’s POV_   
**

Okay, what just happened? I’m already getting pissed so early. Am I always like this when it comes to Kuroo. I know we always argue about some random things when we are still in high school, but now, I kinda want to beat his ass.

Kai nudged me on my side when he noticed I’m glaring at Kuroo. 

“What are you doing? Still mad at him? He might be joking over his wife.” He tried to whisper to me discreetly. 

“Joking? Will you ever joke with your wife like that? And look at them. They are sitting far away from each other. And that ass is talking to some friends like he’s alone. Leaving his wife on the other side.”

We are looking at Hina, she’s quietly sitting and sipping her drinks at the far side of the table. Shitty Ku- I mean Kuroo, is on the other side, talking to some alumni.

“What do you think is happening?” Kai can’t help but be worried too.

“I don’t know man. I’m more worried about Hina-chan.”

We all know what happened to them a year ago. I feel sorry for both of them. I just hope it’s not the reason why he’s like that to her. 

I clearly remember how Hina confessed to him after graduation, and he feels the same and the two of them become mutual and date each other. 

What happened indeed?

I’m about to stand up and go to her, but Kenma is already sitting beside her. I saw them smile with each other. I’m just glad Kenma is already there to accompany her.

“Should we ask Kuroo about it? I’m kind of alarmed.” Kai is still worried while looking at his glass.

“Well, I guess let see how stupid he can get through the whole night.”

I can’t help but be mad at the reason I still don’t know. 

The party is in full swing. I didn’t even mind how rowdy they are now. 

What I didn’t expect is for Kuroo to be this close to Alisa. They are talking as if they are best of friends and you can think of them as lovers.

“So, should we do something about it? It’s really weird.” Kai can’t help but want to get into the problem.

I am still contemplating, what if we are wrong, what if Hina-chan is fine?

I then stand up and walk towards Hina.

Hina automatically looked up at me when I approached her.

“Yaku-san!! Thank you again for inviting us here to your house. And thank you for still ordering at my shop.” she brightly smiles at me.

Stop that Hinari, I know something is happening. I can see it through your eyes.

I can’t help but worry about her. I sat down beside her.

I sighed. Even Kenma who is busy on his phone looked at me after hearing my sigh.

“Yaku-san?”

“Hina, are you two okay?” And there I dropped the bomb.

She was stunned. I felt her stiffened. 

“W-what do you mean? O-of course, we are okay. There’s no problem.”

She then smiles at me once more.

Even Kenma is looking at her.

I don’t blame her for hiding the truth. She doesn’t want to ruin her cocky bastard husband’s name.

“You sure? But are you okay with him being like that?”

We all looked at where Kuroo is, he was still talking to Alisa like they are the only people here.

Hina looked away, “H-he probably wants to catch up with her. Y-you know, she’s been away since she’s a model, right?” 

Excuses. 

She’s bothered by it. I can see it clearly in her movement. 

She’s clutching her chest and her other hand is on her dress latching on to it.

She doesn’t want anyone to know that she’s hurt. I understand. 

From long ago, I know she can endure pain, but I hope not like this. 

I stand up.

“Since you say that, I guess I won’t worry about you. Kenma.”

I looked at him, “Make sure to take care of her tonight. That guy over there might be useless later on.” 

Kenma, like how smart he is, understands what I’m saying and nods. 

_**Kenma’s POV** _

I’m getting mad. Really mad that I want to curse Kuro at the moment.

And how do I even ask Lev to take her sister far away from Kuro, when he doesn’t understand my gestures to him.

Hina is getting a lot of weird stares, because of how her husband acts tonight.

I can’t just ask her to interrupt the two, can I?

So I stood up and walked towards Kuro and Alisa, I didn’t look back when Hina called me. 

Both Kuro and Alisa are closely talking with each other, I don’t even want to confront them, but I have to do this.

“Kuro.” 

The two of them looked at me in an instant, “K-kenma!” 

“What are you doing?” I directly asked him.

Kuro looked at me, like asking me what I’m talking about, come on dude don’t pretend to be stupid in front of me.

Alisa on the other hand wondering what I’m saying.

“Kozume-san, long time no see.”

“Hmn.” I can just nod at her.

Then I looked back at Kuro. 

“What do you mean?” I wanted to punch him.

“Kuro, your wife is sitting there alone. Do you mind? And Alisa-san, Lev is looking for you.” I can only think of that excuse so that Alisa won’t feel awkward about this.

“Oh, Lev does? Okay then, and I’ll greet Hina-chan later. See yah Kuroo-san.” she walks away to where Lev is.

Then I look at Kuro who is still sitting in the chair.

“What are you waiting for? Hina is waiting.” I didn’t wait for his answer and walked back to Hina.

Hina on the other hand, after seeing both of us walking towards her, once again becomes nervous and alert. She can’t even look at him.

“I picked him up, mind to at least hold his hand so he won’t go away?” I said that after I settled myself on the chair once again.

Kuro sits down beside her too. “You’re overreacting, Kenma.”

“H-how is A-alisa-chan?” She awkwardly asked Kuro.

“Still the same, so- and so.” He talks as if he didn’t have any interest in telling her anything.

Tsk.

“I’m glad she comes here despite being busy.” Hina smiled.

Kuro didn’t answer back and just looked at the people around.

Hina holds her hand, I know she felt awkward. She hates the silence her husband is giving her. 

How come you talk nonsense with Alisa and not talk to your wife?

The dinner is ready, and we are settled at the long dining table. The tables consist mainly of the Volleyball club members. And it is still as noisy as ever. I’m sitting next to Hina. 

Yaku’s wife started to serve us dinner with their lavish foods and desserts. I don’t know why they cooked a lot when I couldn’t even finish a serving. Of course, lots of us can’t eat a lot right?

“You should eat a lot today, Kenma.” Kuro despite sitting on the left side of Hina still like a repetitive mother about my eating habits.

“Shut up Kuroo and just eat your damn food.” I just get a small portion of whatever is in front of me. Hina also started to eat and she looks like she’s enjoying it. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat lots, you love the rest of the food on the table?” I noticed how small her servings are. She likes to eat way back if I’m correct. But is she holding herself?

“Oh, well I’m on a diet, Kenma.” she awkwardly smiles at me.

“Kenma, just let her do it. Or soon all her clothes won’t fit on her anymore.” Kuroo smirks.

Hina stops her fork mid-air and stops eating the fish.

“What are you talking about, she’s slim as ever. Is she even eating properly?” I angrily asked him. Because she never becomes fat or whatever. 

“I-I’m actually gaining weight these past few weeks, that’s why. Also, I’m not that hungry, Kenma.” Hina then pushes her plate away from her.

But you haven’t eaten half of that small portion you get. She just smiles at me. 

Kuroo on the other hand didn’t say anything but still looked far away as he ate. 

As we continue the dinner.

“Wow. Yaku-san, the food tastes really good. I can’t say anything, but it’s perfect!” Kai can’t help but compliment the food.

“Haha, thank you. Well, my wife prepares it all. Isn’t she amazing?” his wife who sits beside him smiles. 

“Yeah, the meat is so tender and it’s like it’s from a high-quality restaurant,” Kuroo said and I’m shocked because he rarely compliments the food.

“Oh, that meat you’re saying is Alisa’s cooking!” Yaku informed us.

“Right, onee-san cooked some for tonight’s party,” Lev said while he still continues to eat.

Kuroo suddenly brightens up his facial expression. 

“Wow! That’s why! Alisa-chan is also a good cook huh?” Kuroo complimented her.

“Stop it Kuroo-san.” Alisa is all blushing because the whole team praises her cooking.

I almost joined them but I remember I didn’t taste it because I’m so focused on the dessert rather than the main dishes. 

And also, Hina. Her expression is so unhappy. 

She keeps on glancing at Kuroo who is still all praising Alisa.

I saw her fidgeting, and couldn’t relax.

I lean closer to her and whisper. 

“Your cooking is still the best for me.” She instantly looks at me and laughs a little.

“I’m just glad you didn’t have an upset stomach,” she whispered back.

And we both laugh.

Her attention immediately returned to Kuroo when he suddenly said something.

“I guess my wife needs to learn a thing or two from Alisa. She’s very bad at her cooking. I almost ate burnt food when she cooked and I can’t help but order a take out. She’s very terrible at it.” 

Kuroo didn’t stop what he’s saying. 

Everyone on the table fell silent and instantly looked at Hina, who is currently shaking, and fighting how embarrassed she is.

Everyone is expecting her to react to her husband’s comment.

I saw how her smile fades away after Kuroo made that remark. 

How can you shame your wife like that? 

Everyone felt the awkwardness. And I’m about to tell Kuroo how rude he is until Hina laughs a little. 

“Come on, love! I’m trying my best to cook for you! Just give me time okay?” she patted Kuroo’s shoulder. She’s all smiling and assuring everyone that she’s not offended.

“Whatever.” Kuroo coldly shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drink his glass.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to go to the washroom.” Hina left the dining hall smiling. As if her teary eyes will escape my attentive eyes. 

Hina is no longer at the dining hall when Yaku says something.

“That’s very rude of you, Kuro. I didn’t expect you to tell that.” Yaku points at Kuroo using his fork. 

“What? What did I say?” Kuroo acts all innocent.

Yaku is clearly pissed now, “You should mind your language about your wife. You embarrassed her, man!”

“What? I’m only telling the truth. What’s wrong about that?” Kuroo’s reason wants me to just shut him up.

“I don’t know what the problem is, but I hope it won’t come back to you, jerk!” Yaku is not acting all cool now.

“What did you say?” Kuroo’s face is kind of angry now. 

I didn’t expect Yaku-san to speak what’s on my mind. So I guess it’s not only me who noticed his attitude towards his wife.

“Guys please, let’s not fight here, okay? Let’s all calm down.” Kai managed to calm them down. 

I sighed. I can’t stand being here. 

I looked at the door where Hina goes, and she still hasn’t returned yet. 

I guess I have to follow her. In case she’s crying.

I didn’t bother excusing myself, I just stood up and went out of the dining hall. 

_**Hina’s POV** _

I almost can’t breathe, I can’t let my sobs echo here in the bathrooms because some of our classmates are here fixing themselves.

I cried myself out. Embarrassed by what Tetsu said.

I know, I know I’m not a good cook. I know that from the start, and Tetsu even said before that it’s okay that I’m not that good at cooking, because he didn’t marry someone to make her his own cook.

Yet now, he even called me a terrible cook.

I don’t understand him anymore. Why is he so cold to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I anger him?

Now I don’t know if I can still come back to the dining area. I know my face is a mess now and I don’t want them to see me breaking down. 

Tetsu is still their captain, his reputation is still the priority. 

But what about mine? I sob silently. 

I love you Tetsu, but when do I need to suffer for you to heal that wound?

I’m so sorry our baby died. 

I’m so sorry for being not enough.

I’m so sorry for not being perfect.

Please don’t leave me for someone else.

The only image that runs through my mind right now is Kuroo running away with Alisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIna tries to comprehend her feelings. Kenma also open up about his past.  
> Kuroo did try to make up with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Reader Fanfiction  
> **Y/N = Kuroo Hinari (I usually made names for Y/N, just to give a clear name.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

_**Hina’s POV** _

I applied makeup as much as possible to hide my already swelling eyes. It covers my eyes right? They won’t notice it right? **  
**

I’m fixing my clothes, facing myself in the mirror. I tried to smile, practicing how to push away the sad feeling of how messed I am tonight. 

Should I go back?

Or should I go home? But what to tell Tetsu later? I had a stomach ache? I had a headache? Lists of possible excuses are flashing in my mind. But what will our classmates think of me? 

Sigh.

I should go back. Yes, gotta face them, be brave Hina!

As I opened the bathroom door, I saw Kenma waiting outside.

“Yo!” Kenma said as he waves a little.

I smiled at him like he can understand how messed I am right now.

We walked in silence and he didn’t ask me anything. I probably won’t answer either. Because I know I’ll cry. 

As we approach the dining area, Kenma suddenly stops and so am I.

“You really want to go back? We can stay outside, I feel stuffy inside. I hate crowds.” he said as he keeps on scrolling on his phone.

Actually, I do hate crowds too. And I hate it even more after what happened. 

“I guess I hate crowds too,” I said.

He smiles and we turn our heels and go outside the house.

***

“I got you a beer.” Kenma handed me a can and we both sat on the hood of his red Ferrari 488 pista.

“Thanks. By the way, nice car.” I can’t help but admire how sleek the design is. 

“Ah hmn.”

We fell silent once again. It’s like we both don’t want to talk.

Being silent like this, makes my mind wander.

Should I talk about it to Kenma? 

I fidget my hands while holding my beer. I haven’t liked the taste of beer ever since but now, it’s like a sweet soda that I can drink until the last drop.

I’m a mess.

“You can talk.” I suddenly stop thinking after Kenma says those words.

“I’ll listen, and no one can hear you here.” 

My tears suddenly swell once again. Fat tears fall from my eyes until to the ground. 

I didn’t know that a single sentence like that can bring me to tears. 

Kenma takes away the can that I’m gripping, I almost forgot that I’m holding it.

I just realized how heavy my heart is. 

And then this suddenly hits me hard, the worst feeling is feeling unwanted by the person you want the most. 

“Tetsu must hate me. He doesn’t love me anymore. It’s so hard how to handle these feelings. I’m so hurt that I wanted to just run away and never come back.” I can barely say the words, I keep on crying, my tears won’t stop. 

It’s breaking my heart. 

“Every night I always pray that Tetsu will come back to his usual self, but days passed and he’s becoming colder to me.” I keep on talking despite not knowing if Kenma understands me.

“When he’s saying those words, I tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal, while it was actually breaking me.”

Kenma didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

As I continued to cry and as the hurt feeling started to calm down, he tucks away his phone and sighed.

“Is this one of those times when you want to lie to protect your emotions? Coz I always do that.” 

I looked at Kenma who was looking straight ahead. 

“Remember the girl I told you before?”

I tried to answer him, but my voice failed due to my excessive crying, so I just nodded.

“I saw her again,” he said.

That’s new, Kenma telling me about the girl he likes way back in high school.

He didn’t pursue her because one of his friends likes her too and he doesn’t want to be in between. 

He just moved on.

But we both know he didn’t.

Kenma still likes her. And no one knows who she is.

“I thought she’s happy and having the best time of her life, she’s so precious that’s why she deserves all the good things in the world. But then one day, I saw her crying.” Kenma shifted and stands straight.

He sighs.

“I tried to keep calm, you know. But I got to hide this feeling, that I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay. But that shouldn’t be me. It should be her husband.”

He then looks at me straight in my eyes.

So, she’s married?

“You know, seeing her marry the love of her life is like losing the best thing that has ever happened to me. But of course, it’s my fault in the first place. I let my friend win her. All I did is to accept that I will never have her forever. It’s like accepting that I’m heartbroken and forever wanting her.”

He smiles as he says the last sentence. That friend must be important to him. 

I looked down at my hands and I just realized I already stopped crying.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re hurt and I can’t compare that to mine. All I want for you is to accept the feeling that you are hurt. In that, you’ll know what to do and how to handle it. My friend is a bit stupid, but please don’t give up on him.” he once again look at me and he patted my shoulder.

“Want your beer back?” he said as he grabbed it and gave it to me.

“Y-yeah, thank you.” 

I once again tasted the awful liquor, and now I didn’t appreciate it. 

“Thank you Kenma, I guess I let my emotions get ahead of me. It’s just too much. But I’ll try my best not to give up on him.” I smiled.

I look up and see the clear sky. Kenma laughs a little.”

“Why?” I asked him.

“I’m relieved. You finally smile.” he looked at me and smiled the sweetest.

*******

After that night, we finally went home.

It’s a dead silence the whole ride going home.

I’m just looking outside the car window, and I just don’t want to talk.

I feel kind of lost because I told Kenma I won’t give up, but I’m still not willing to talk to Tetsu about my feelings.

I’m still afraid that he might get mad.

“Hey, Hina.” 

I’m shocked after hearing my name, it’s been a while since he called me like that.

“Y-yeah?” 

“Are you busy next week?.”

Next week? Wait, is he asking me that because he remembers my birthday?

“I don’t have any orders for now, so I guess I’m free. W-why? Are we going somewhere?” I excitedly asked him, my heart is skipping a beat. Are we going out of town? I feel so excited.

It’s been a while since we went on dates. Plus it’s my birthday, we always go out or celebrate it somewhere. I don’t know but I’m happy.

“I’ll need you to fix my things, I’ll be very busy next week. I won’t be home and I might stay for days at the office.”

Oh.

So that’s it. Not my birthday huh?

And he will be very busy. 

Okay then.

  
“Sure, I’ll prepare your things.”

I didn’t talk again. And I saw him looking at me. But I didn’t look back.

When we arrived, Tetsu didn’t go up with me to our bedroom, he goes straight to our bar and drinks a little bit I guess. 

I just hope he didn’t get a hangover tomorrow.

After I showered, I’m shocked to see him sitting on the bed, shirtless and looking at me while holding a glass of brandy.

I have to admit, it’s been a while since I saw him half-naked. I swallowed a lot.

“Why are you still awake?” I asked him as I walked to my dresser and started to brush my hair.

“I’m waiting for you.” he walks towards me after putting the glass on the bedside table.

_Waiting for me?_

He’s flushed. Is he drunk?

“Why, do you want me to get you something? Another beer perhaps?” I’m so used to him asking me to get something all this time.

But I’m surprised when his hands touch both of my shoulders and softly massaging them. 

He leaned down and kissed my head.

He then whispers in my ear, “It’s been a while, right?” then his hands slip down until he's hugging me from the back. 

My heart beats really fast and loud.

Are we gonna do it?

He then proceeds on kissing my neck.

“Hmmn, Tetsu.” I can’t help it, his every kiss and his every touch sends electricity to my whole body. 

How many months since we last did it? 

I didn’t waste time, and I faced him and he kissed me.

That kiss was so deep, I almost forgot how to breathe. 

I’m glad that I didn’t wear anything under my robe. He can do whatever he wants, he’s my husband and I’m wife after all.

After that deep kiss, my back was already touching the bed. And he’s on top of me.

My body is already exposed to him, and he’s looking at me intently. 

I suddenly felt shy and conscious that I covered myself with my hands.

“Don’t stare too much.”

“Why?”

I just close my eyes, I’m so embarrassed.

“Look at me, Hina.”

I open my eyes little by little to see how serious his eyes are.

“You’re very beautiful. And I want to make love with you tonight.”

Is this the effect of how drunk he is?

I don’t know what to feel, but it’s my duty as his wife.

_And I really love him so much._

“I miss you, Tetsu.” 

I put both of my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

And he kissed me back.

That night, I gave myself to the person I really love the most. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a childhood friend of Hina. And a birthday that almost forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

_**Hina’s POV  
** _

  
  
I wake up the next morning, all alone in our bed.I looked at the time and saw that it was still 7 am, where is he?

  
  
After donning my robe, I leave our room. Walking and feeling kinda sore. It’s been a while since we did _that._ My body kinda hurt. 

I was so lost last night, I didn’t expect him to be that sweet and intense.

I touch my neck and remember how his lips stayed there, my lips are swollen, must be the bitting? I blushed as I’m trying to remember it.

I better shake off the idea. I head out first to the kitchen.

“Good morning mam!” Cora greeted me as she put a cup of coffee in front of me. 

“Thank you, Cora. Have you seen Tetsu?” I asked her as I sip on the coffee.

“He leaves before 6:30 am mam. He didn’t even eat breakfast.”

I nodded.

Why do I feel a bit disappointed?

Am I expecting him to wake me up with breakfast in bed and he’ll kiss my forehead and tells me sorry for everything, and that he loves me?

I shake my head a little.

Of course, he won’t, I believed that last night was because he was drunk and nothing more.

Pain from it is starting to sting me like a dagger, wounding the already bleeding heart.

My whole morning is filled with work. Because Tetsu asked me to help him next week, I need to at least clear my schedule.

“Hina! Are you here?” I heard a familiar voice.

I poke my head out at the door.

“Mika-chan!!!” I smiled and ran to her and hugged her.

“You finally visits me, it’s been months.“ I almost throw tantrums at my best friend. 

We grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same elementary and middle school way back then, but we have to move. That’s why we did go to different schools in high school. Despite that, we never lost communications and remain best friends. 

“I’m so sorry, there’s a bit- um- situation.” she smiled brightly at me.

“How are you? Situation? Why, are you sick?” I worriedly asked her as we sit at the bench at the back of the shop.

She shakes her head, he gently smiles at me, as she touches back and forth her obvious baby bump. 

“OH MY! MIKA-CHAN, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!” I once again hugged her. 

I’m so happy, she finally got pregnant.

“Thank you, Hina-chan. I’m so happy too.” Her teary eyes make me want to cry because of happiness. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? This is such great news!” 

Mika usually posts something good that is happening to both her and Daisho. I wonder why they didn’t post the pregnancy announcement. 

“Actually, Hina-chan, please don’t be mad okay?”

“Why? What is it?” 

Mika holds my hand.

“I-i’m kinda worried about you. It feels weird, announcing that I’m pregnant, while my best friend is struggling about the loss of her child. Hina, I’m still worried about how you really feel. I don’t know, it feels weird, being happy.”

Mika explains it like she’s afraid to offend me.

I felt sorry for the people surrounding me, they are all worried about me that they stop celebrating such joyful events in their lives, because they are worried about what I will feel.

I started to cry without me knowing.

“H-hina-chan, oh no, did I-?”

I shake my head, Mika-chan deserves to be happy of course, and I won’t let her feel like this. She shouldn’t stop feeling happy all because of my situation. 

“You are such an idiot, Mika.” I laugh while crying. I’m happy because she worries about me, and I’m mad at myself because I’m causing her stress. Pregnant women shouldn’t be stressed!

“You shouldn’t hinder your happiness. Don’t worry about me, I’m still hurt, but I can go by. Of course, I have to move on. And I won’t be offended, I will be most joyful knowing my best friend is having a baby!” 

Tears are now flowing to her pretty face. And I wiped it off.

She continued to cry. And I laugh.

“Silly, don’t cry now.” 

“Hina-channnn!” 

And once she cries, she will never stop.

“And like I thought so, I’ll see both of you are crying.”

Me and Mika looked back at Daisho who was holding some food.

“It’s because your wife is a natural cry-baby.” I teased them.

And we all laugh together.

*******

“So it’s your birthday next week. What’s your plan? Are you and Kuroo-san will go out of the country this year?”

Mika started to ask as we all eat the pudding they brought. 

And I don’t know what to tell her.

“Actually, Tetsu hasn’t talked about it. So maybe we’ll go somewhere or stay in the house.”

“Eh??! Won’t you ask him? It’s your birthday, you know?” she pouted and looked at Daisho to support what she’s saying.

“I’m sure that rooster head bastard will give you whatever you want,” Daisho said as he put another serving on Mika’s plate.

“I-I’ll better ask him soon then. It’s just he will be busy this coming week, and I guess he doesn’t have much free time this week.” I tried to think of an excuse for my husband.

I secretly looked at my cell phone and he still hasn’t texted me since morning.

“What if you cooked something for dinner, and ask him to come home for that day it’s your birthday after all? Being busy with work is a bit of hard work, he needs to eat delicious foods. How about cooking his favorite?”

Hmm, cooking his favorite is easy for me, if there is one food I wanted to perfect my whole life, it’s grilled salted mackerel pike. That’s the dish he really likes.

I guess it’s fine if I ask him to come home that day. I smiled thinking about it.

“So how are you two? I mean, after what happened? Did he change or something?” Daisho suddenly becomes serious.

“Honey, why are you asking that?” Mika instantly looks at her husband.

“Well I heard something about this couple, they lost their baby, and the husband lost his interest in their relationship, leaving his wife.” 

I felt cold, will that happen to us? Will Tetsu leaves me?

“Hey! What if I lost our baby, will you leave me?” Mika madly asked Daisho.

“EH? MIKA DON’T SAY THAT!!” Daisho instantly stands up and hugs her.

“Hina-chan, don’t listen to my stupid husband. Of course, Kuroo-san won’t do that. He loves you so much, we know that. Okay?” Mika looked at her husband with angry eyes.

“I’m sorry, honey. It’s because of that post! I won’t say it again!” Daisho clearly regrets what he said.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologized to Hina-chan!” she points at me. 

I felt sorry for Daisho, but I guess it’s his fault after all.

“I’m sorry Hina-chan. It’s my damn mouth. But yeah, that stupid rooster head definitely loves you, and he won’t do that.” Daisho keeps on convincing me. 

“Guys calmed down, it’s okay. I trust Tetsu, of course.” I smiled at them and they both relaxed.

“I’m really sorry Mika-chan. Just forget what he said.” Mika still apologizes. 

I smiled at them. 

But then. I become more worried about me and Tetsu.

A week later, Tetsu becomes busy like what he said. He doesn’t go home and he stays at the office for the fourth day today. 

I’m also busy helping him with stuff in his office, assisting with what he needs in the company. I usually prepare his change of clothes and other things he needs.

We haven’t talked much for these past days, and I terribly missed him. He didn’t text or call me, and usually, his secretary is the one who answered my calls.

“I’m sorry Ma’am Hinari, Sir Kuroo is still on his online meeting. I’ll let him know that you called once he comes out.” that’s the 5th time today. 

“Thank you Hitoka-chan, I’ll call again later.”

I pressed the end button.

*******

Today is my birthday.

And lots of our friends already greeted me. 

“Hey don’t be sad, we can celebrate your birthday soon.” I’m on a video call with Bokuto and Hinata on the other line. They are squeezing so much to the screen, and it’s so cute.

“I’m sure Kuroo will make up with you despite his busy schedule,” Bokuto added.

“Did you buy a cake, Hina-san?” Hinata is as energetic as ever.

“Actually I haven’t, but maybe I will soon.”

“I can call Tendou-san to order a very special cake just for you!” Hinata excitedly gets his phone and started to scroll on it.

“Ha ha, Shoyou it’s okay. I’ll buy one later.” I’m laughing.

“Well, it might be my gift for you.” Hinata pouted.

“Hey, our gift, okay?” Bokuto said to him.

“Thank you guys, but I wanted to celebrate it with you when we are complete. Then I guess you can buy me cakes.” I smiled at them.

“I will buy you tons of it! I promise!” Hinata put his hand to his chest as he promised.

Bokuto, seeing him do that, copied him. “Me too! I will too!”

“Okay, you two. I’ll wait.” 

At lunch, Kenma, Daisho, and Mika arrive.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” 

They even shot confetti as I opened the door for them.

They brought food and also gave me gifts.

“We hope you like it because we know you like puzzles. That’s the biggest one I can buy.” Mika and Daisho proudly said as I unwrapped their gift. 

“I love it, thank you Mika-chan, Daisho.”

“Just tell me what you want and then I’ll just send it to you,” Kenma said while smiling at me.

“It’s fine Kenma, but I would love it if you treat me sometime” 

“That’s too easy but sure. Whatever makes you happy.”

I smiled at him.

“So when will the rooster head come home. I wanted to tease him actually.” Daisho said.

“Oh, you guys never know how to stop teasing each other.” Mika shakes her head. 

I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know if he remembered my birthday at all. 

No calls. Not even texts.

“He’s still at the office, I don’t know if he will come home earlier. Or maybe tonight.” I keep on smiling, despite I’m so itching to call him and ask him to go home. 

Actually, I haven’t talked to him since morning, I texted him several times too.

“Did you cook his favorite?” Mika asked me.

“I did, I can reheat it later when he arrives.” 

“Aww too bad. Maybe next time.” Daisho said and continued to eat.

*******

That afternoon.

I waved goodbye to Mika and Daisho as they drove away from our house.

“Kenma, you’re gonna stay?” 

“No, I don’t want to see your disappointed face later.” Kenma looked away.

I sighed. He knew.

“Did you call him?” He said as we walked back inside.

“I did, but only his secretary answered it. He must be busy.” Can I protect Tetsu over how Kenma will judge him?

“He must have forgotten it. Unless you go there, tell it to him, and drag him home and demand his time.” Kenma annoyingly said.

He said what’s on my mind since this morning.

I laughed a little, “It’s just a birthday, Kenma. It’s fine.” As I laughed, I felt hurt. 

“Don’t lie to me. You celebrate your birthday for years together with him. Can you even adjust that your husband is not here with you? You-!” 

Kenma stops talking as he looks at me and sees me crying.

“Why do you always say what’s on my mind, Kenma?”

I put my hands on my face, knowing I’m already a mess. I miss my husband. I really miss him. 

I felt Kenma hugs me, and I already lost the sense of time how long I cried. 

*******

_**3rd POV** _

It’s already 9 PM, and Kuroo is still at the office.

“Sir, I guess we can call it a night. You can go home. We are actually worried that you stayed here instead of going home.” 

“We are so sorry, sir Kuroo, but you can go. We can handle it.”

Kuroo wonders what they are saying. 

“But sir Kuroo wants to stay here with us. Right Sir?” Mayuri casually touched Kuroo’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. 

“O-oh y-yeah, I wanted to help.” 

Mayuri smiles flirty at him.

Some of the people at the office talk about the two of them, Mayuri is so flirty over her boss. And Kuroo didn’t mind it at all. 

“And I wanted to stay here, I don’t want to go home.” Kuroo looks away as he says it.

“See, Sir Kuroo doesn’t want to go home. You guys should stop.” 

Mayuri keeps on pushing the idea away.

Some at the office shake their head.

“You don’t understand, Mayuri-san.” Some from the office can’t take it anymore.

“Sir, I know you’re busy, and I know you work hard, but it is also important to have time for your wife. Especially on her special day. I don’t know if you forget, but it’s your wife’s birthday today. 

“Shit.” Kuroo finally realizes. 

“I have to go!” He runs away grabbing his coat at his chair.

Mayuri ‘s face is disappointed and such. 

Kuroo scrolled his phone and read Hina’s texts this morning until this afternoon.

He drives in the city to find a shop that sells cakes or flowers. But he failed.

He then finds a small shop that sells cakes but the only available one is already a sliced red velvet cake. He doesn’t have a choice but to buy it. 

Exactly 10 PM when Kuroo arrived at their house.

The whole house is already quiet, and when he looks at the kitchen, he finds the foods she prepared. And even the fish that he likes.

Somehow, his heart feels pain.

Remembering the years they celebrated her birthday outside. He never fails to make her smile every year.

He can’t imagine the whole day she’s waiting for him and all he did is think about his work and forgetting her.

When he entered their room, he saw her laying on their bed and asleep.

He already noticed her teary eyes. 

He can’t help but wiped it away, causing her to wake up.

“Tetsu, you came home.” She smiles brightly.

“I hope I’m not that late, but Happy Birthday, Hina.”

“It’s okay, it’s still my birthday,” she assured him.

“I’m sorry I can’t buy you any presents or cake this year. But here.” 

Kuroo handed her the box of the sliced cake.

“It’s only a red velvet slice, but I promise I’ll buy-”

Kuroo stops mid-sentence because Hina suddenly cries. 

Her tears won’t stop, even after she wipes them off.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t help it. But thank you, for still remembering it, Tetsuro.” 

Hearing his name makes him feel weak. Looking at her small figure, crying and appreciating while holding the cheapest gift I ever gave her, like it’s the most expensive gift she ever got.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” She smiles while crying.

Kuroo smiles and hugs her.

Hina, on the other hand, is so contented, with the gift she received from his husband. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Hinari, and Kenma's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading. Happy Holidays!

**_Hina’s POV_   
**

**  
**After my birthday, things changed a little bit. **  
**

Tetsuro somehow changed.

“Make sure to eat lunch on time, and don’t eat noodles. Cora told me you eat and always request noodles, you’re buying those salty things again. Hey, are you listening? Stop smiling so much-!” Tetsu noticed how dumb smiling I am right now.

“Huh, what?” trying to deny it.

“Did you hear me? Eat healthy foods properly, do you understand?” he’s seriously looking at me and fixing his tie.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m eating vegetables and even fruits.” I smiled widely at him.

“I have to go.”

“Take care,” I said as I waved goodbye.

I really want to kiss him goodbye. I really want to hug him before he goes. I really want to hold him.

“You know, you can just grab and hug me.” and he’s smirking at me as he said that.

And I never waste time, I hugged him. 

“Take care on your way later,” he said

“I will.” I can’t help but smile so much.

After the night of my birthday, Tetsuro became the way he used to be. 

I wake up with breakfast in bed, he’s also smiling at me and talking to me the whole morning.

He also comes home early and we dine together and talks about what happened the whole day.

At night, we make love the way we did like it's the first year of our marriage.

I’m so happy and lost at the same time.

I never get the chance to ask him what happened before. I got carried away with my own happiness, it holds me back not to ruin the mood we had. 

Should I forget about confronting him? 

Because I’m fine, we are fine, right?

*******

While I’m at the flower shop.

“I guess I have to go to XX Shopping Mall, these are the things we need, right?” I asked Rose for the list of the stuff we don’t have.

“Yes mam, and also some paper tapes, I almost forgot.” she scribbles at the paper and then hands it back to me.

“Okay then.”

I put the paper in my pocket and return to my work.

“What do you think? Is daisy okay with this color? I think this is somehow contradicting.” I asked Rose about the combination I’m making for a flower bouquet.

“Mam I think these white daisies are better.”

“Oh, right. I’ll use these then.” I smiled as I started to set it up.

Until my phone rang.

It’s Kenma.

“Hel-!”

“Where are you?” He suddenly asked without even finishing my greetings.

“Well hello too, Kenma. I’m at the flower shop, what’s the matter? I’m about to go to XX Shopping Mall to buy some stuff and-!” 

“Don’t go there!” he shouted at me.

I put down the flowers and go to my office for privacy.

“Eh?! Why?” I asked him.

He stops running and sighed.

“Just meet me at the bench near your flower shop for a bit.”

He said, and I can say that he’s running and out of breath now.

“Are you okay? Why are you running?” I’m a little bit worried, coz he hates running or anything that will tire him. Is someone following him?

“Kenma?” I called him again.

“Just meet me there, I’ll see you.” and he ends the call.

What is happening?

*******

Kenma was sitting on the bench when I saw him near my flower shop. He looks tired, glad I have juice for him.

“Yo!” I greeted him.

“What’s with that kind of greeting?” He looks irritated.

I laugh, it’s so rare for him to be this irritable. I’m so glad he’s fine.

“Haha, calmed down you hot-headed cat, what’s the matter? Why are you running while calling me? Here, I bought you a juice.” he silently gets the juice as I sat beside him.

“Nothing.” he shrugged my question.

After saying that, he just looked away. Maybe he just needs a companion? And not ready to tell anything?

So I didn’t ask him anything, we sat there for about 15 minutes.

He suddenly sighed.

“Hina, are you okay?” Kenma suddenly asked me.

Now I’m lost. Why would I not be okay? All this time I thought it’s him who has a big problem. But why asking me this?

“M-me? I’m fine, why do you ask? Isn’t it you who has issues or something?” I looked at him with question eyes. Why so sudden? Is there a problem that I don’t know?

“I’m just making sure. I’m glad.” He relaxed a bit and started to drink the juice.

“You are so weird, you asked me to meet here just to ask that question, Kenma?” I pouted, I got some orders to make for today and I can’t just leave my people to work on it.

He suddenly put the cold drink on my face, and it’s cold!

“HEY! That’s cold!” I almost threw him the drink.

Kenma just smiled at me.

“Hina, if you ever wanted to run away, come find me, okay? Don’t hesitate”

What is he saying? Runaway from where?

“What do you mean? I’m really lost, Kenma.” he’s acting weird so much that I felt goosebumps. 

Why would I choose to run away and for what reason?

*******

_**moments before he called Hina.**_

_**Kenma’s POV** _

Tsk. I hate eating outside. I can’t take the queue and even people.

This mall is so crowded and I just want to buy apple pie and head home. I also got a stream schedule later.

I need to be faster. I put on my jacket’s hoodie to lessen the view I’m seeing. The mall is so bright.

“Tetsu, let’s get this so we can head home soon.”

Tetsu? I heard someone saying Tetsu, and why I am so itching to find who they are.

I looked at my surroundings and I’m surprised to find Kuro and _that_ girl from his office.

_What the actual fuck?_

Did I hear her right?

Head home? 

Kuro’s home? Where Hina is? 

She’s even calling him by his first name? 

Kuro, what the hell are you doing?

You are supposed to work at this hour.

I panicked. 

I pick up my phone, checking if Hina is calling me. Thinking that what if she knew about this? And she’s alone and crying?

I saw my phone and there is nothing, she’s fine I guess?

I once again look at the two, they are queuing, are they going to buy what? I wanted to come over there and punch his face.

“Mayuri, I think we should head back. It’s not the time to go and buy food. And what are you talking about home? Are you crazy?” 

Kuroo asked her with an irritated look. 

“Tetsu, you promise that you’ll come to my apartment soon right?”

What the fuck? 

“What are you saying, you’re drunk last time and you wanted me to promise that I’ll go to your apartment, but of course I won’t do that.” Kuroo is clearly mad, yeah you should kick that bitch face, moron.

But I’m shocked as this bitch suddenly kissed Kuro. 

And the fuck this guy didn’t resist!

“Shhh, a promise is a promise.” She smiled wickedly.

Kuro didn’t even slap or kick her ass?

What is wrong with him? This is clearly having an affair with a coworker.

Fuck.

To hell with you Kuroo Tetsuro!

I’m out of this bullshit!

I run as fast as I can. 

***

And now I’m facing this kind-hearted, innocent, lovely woman. 

_The woman I dearly loved forever._

Should I wait for that bastard to break her heart, so that she will look my way? She doesn’t deserve it. She only deserves all the good things the world can offer.

She’s smiling while telling me that she and Kuro are doing fine now. She’s happy that they finally okay.

I just hope it’s true. What if she will know about what he’s doing?

I can always offer her everything I have. And I’m willing to take care of her once she decided to stop liking him.

But I also don’t want her heart to be broken just like that.

God, why did I let her go that time? 

Why did I help Kuro?

Now I’m torn between telling her or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuri and Kuroo suddenly appeared on their doorstep. Hina tried to be calm as much as possible.   
> But for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.   
> Happy New Year!

_**Hina POV** _

It’s my 8th time calling Tetsu’s number, it keeps on ringing but he won’t answer it.

I wonder what happened, or where he is.

I even called his secretary only to find out he goes out earlier this afternoon.

“Hello, I’m sorry Yaku, but are you with Kuroo? I’m trying to call him but he won’t answer it.” I worriedly asked him on the phone.

“Kuroo? I haven’t seen him since the get-together. Are you sure he didn’t forget his phone or lost it?” Yaku said on the other line like he’s asking a question with an unbelievable tone. It will be weird if Tetsu lost his phone, right?

“I’m just worried, he didn’t text me the whole day.” I felt sad after saying those words.

“Maybe he’s at a dinner meeting? Or maybe he met some friends and they drank somewhere and-”

“-without telling me?”

Yaku just sighed on the other line. He must realize that he’s not making any sense.

“Listen Hina-chan, I’m so sorry for this stupid captain of ours. It’s been years but I still consider him as the captain.” Somehow I smiled at Yaku, thinking like that despite being a pro-volleyball player now. He still respects Kuroo.

“I don’t know what he’s thinking now, but don’t stress yourself too much. I know you’re worried. But just look at the positive side. Okay?” It’s like I can hear his smile. Yaku’s been a very good friend to us from high school. We can depend on him, so somehow I feel a bit relaxed.

“Thank you, Yaku.”

## ***

It’s already 11:58 PM, and he’s still not home and no calls or texts. I thought I’m fine waiting here, but now I'm messed up worrying about my husband.

“So, he’s still not home?” Kenma’s exasperated tone answered my call.

“He’s still not here. I keep on calling him.”

“Dammit! He’s really getting on my nerves!” I can hear how irritated he is.

“Just rest there, I’ll go look for him!”

“W-what about your stream? You have scheduled, right?”

“Huh?! It’s fine. I’ll be gone for a few hours so-”

Suddenly the doorbell rang.”

“-Kenma, I think someone’s at the door.” As I said, I sprinted to open our front door.

“Make sure it’s not a bulgar or something.” I heard Kenma say those as I opened the door.

After opening the front door, I almost dropped my phone, seeing Kuroo drunk and being assisted by a woman with long blond hair. Mayuri is her name, right? One of her secretaries.

His hand rested on the woman's shoulder, and he couldn't even stand up straight. He’s wasted.

“Hina, who is at the door? Hina-!” I can hear Kenma on the other line.

I put my phone back on my ear, “Kenma, he’s here. I’ll call you back later.” I didn’t even bother waiting for his answer and pressed the end button.

And I looked at the woman who keeps on holding my husband’s chest. Like it’s not the most embarrassing thing to do in front of the man’s wife.

I grabbed Kuroo from her. And Kuroo being drunk is not a new thing to me, so I know how to managed his weight and balanced myself as I assist him inside.

“I’m so sorry, Sir Kuroo insisted on drinking after we closed a big deal today. And I guess he wanted to at least enjoy it with the team.”

She smiled like she’s mocking me like Tetsu won’t enjoy celebrating it with me.

“Thank you for bringing him home. But I’m sure you can call me so that you don't waste your time taking him home.” I coldly say as I put Kuroo on the couch here in the living room.

“It’s okay, actually he’s very gentle while being drunk.”

“Excuse me?” I can’t hide the sharpness on my tongue.

“I mean, he’s not like the other drunk men, who keep on throwing up here and there, he’s just asleep.” she smiled, the smile I didn’t want to see.

“Is that so?” I didn’t even waste time looking at her. Her figure, her hair, her face, I can't deny she’s pretty and sexy. Any man can be lured by her body. I didn’t even want to think, what if Tetsu is one of those men.

“Oh well, I better go now. Goodnight.”

And just like that, she walks out of the house.

## ***

After successfully bringing Tetsu to our bedroom, I started to change his clothes.

“Why didn’t you even call or text me. You didn't even update me about your whole day activities?”

I stare at his sleeping face.

“You made me worried, Tetsu.” I touch his face and caress it.

Actually, more than worried. I can’t help but imagine things between my husband and that woman.

Are they really close? Did she always drink with him? Did she stay too long at the office too? What if something happened-!

I cut off my thoughts. He will never do that, right? It’s so unfair for him that I keep on thinking like this.

As I removed his inner shirt, I saw a red, almost faded lipstick mark on his collar. I almost dropped the shirt. And my knees almost give up.

##  _Why?_

The only question I can think of at the moment.

I keep on searching for excuses for him, that maybe a woman accidentally fell on him and brushed her lips on his collar. That isn’t impossible, right?

But I know the answer.

Back when Mayuri was here, I tried to remember the color of her lipstick, and the way it’s a bit smudge.

My heart feels like someone is squeezing it.

Tears fell silently, and I don’t know what to do.

I’m still in the middle of thinking about what I should do when his phone vibrates.

##  _“I enjoyed the night. Let’s drink once again, at my place this time. Okay?”_

My hands are shaking after reading Mayuri’s text. And due to the anger and betrayal I felt, I deleted it right away.

I stare at my husband.

Tetsu why?

What did I do wrong? Am I not enough? I thought we’re fine. I thought we’re okay.

That night I slept on the couch in the living room. I didn't want to see Tetsu before I closed my eyes.

Sleeping in a fetus-like position, protecting myself.

Suddenly, all I can think about is our baby. Would it be different if she’s with us?

That’s the question that will never be answered

## ***

Days and months passed and I didn’t ask Tetsuro anything regarding Mayuri. I didn't even bother thinking about it. I act cold towards my husband, maybe it’s my way for him to know I’m not fine.

If he didn’t text or call me, for sure I wouldn't do that too.

“Hina, I’ll stay late at the office tonight. Don’t wait for me.” Tetsu said as he put on his shoes.

“Okay,” I said.

He then looked at me. “Do we have a problem?” he asked me.

“Do we?” I tilted my head.

“I don’t know, you seem a bit different.”

Ah, I’m glad he noticed it.

“Maybe you are imagining things. Take care on your way.” I said before I turned my back at him.

This will do, I think. I’m tired, just let me rest.

## ***

***Kenma POV***

“You said you want to play, but you can’t kill anything even the lowest monster,” I said as I looked at Hina while we’re playing.

She removed her headphones and rested her back on the couch.

“I’m not, but this level is so hard. And I’m not a pro like you!” she pouts.

_How cute._

“It’s the easiest level, what are you talking about? Watch and learn.”

I played this game several times, and I know it like the back of my hand.

Few minutes and I cleared our level.

“See, it’s easy.”

I looked at Hina, and she’s already asleep on the couch. “Hina? How dare you sleep on me? Are you for real?”

I removed my headphones and gently picked her up and put her on my bed.

I sighed.

Looking at her tired face, her eye bags, and reddish nose. I know she cried several times today before going to my place.

I'm shocked about her being interested in games. Maybe she wanted to wander around, to forget things.

I haven’t told her what I saw months ago. But did I do the right thing?

Keeping it from her is also keeping her from being hurt.

I remember my conversation with Tora:

**_“ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TELL HER THAT?!!” Tora is angrier than me right now. He is like a sort of friend I can talk to. So I didn’t hesitate to ask for advice, without disclosing Kuro and Hina’s name._ **

**_“What? So I would just let the bastard cheat on her?!” I can’t contain my anger too._ **

**_“You should not meddle on anything about this, Kenma. I know you’re worried. But as I see things, it’s better for her to discover her husband’s unfaithfulness. Coz whatever happens at the end of it, she will be hurt.” Taketora explained to me._ **

**_“You don’t understand me! I can’t bear it. She’s hurting and keeps on fighting alone.”_ **

**_I don’t know how I should help Hina._ **

**_“Listen man, I know I don’t understand your situation. But staying beside her, comforting her when she needs it. Those things you do for her, you are already helping her. Just remain like that. And it’s not the time to confess too. Imagine, she’s holding on to you; knowing you have feelings for her and she can’t return the same love you gave her, it will only stress her more. Be patient, dude. Or better, don’t keep your hope for anything.”_ **

**_**end of the flashback.**_ **

He got a point.

I shouldn't hope for anything.

I patted Hina’s head.

You work hard. You’re always like that.

In the end, you didn’t notice other things in your surroundings. On how I keep on standing near you every event in high school, how I prepared bandaid after you joined the passing of baton on our school festival, how I always drink all my water on every practice so that you can give me another one, how I always looked at your eyes every time you talk about something; about Kuroo.

You know that, _that one crush that never really goes away?_ Honestly, I never knew I’d end up liking you this much.

I think I'm just gonna have to be secretly in love with you and leave it at that.

I just want to thank you for being the reason to look forward to the next day way back in high school.

## ***

**_**flashback_ **

_“Kenma!!! Let’s go!!” Hinari smiles as she waves at me._

_Hey, Hina! Don’t you know that I like you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Next update, Kenma, and Hinari’s flashback.   
> Thank you for still supporting this fanfiction guys. I know it’s too much drama but I hope you still find it okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinari and Kenma's flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

## **Flashback**

“Kenma! Are you still feverish?” Hinari touches Kenma’s forehead while he’s still in bed.

“Hmmn, Hina? I kinda feel a bit dizzy actually. What are you doing here? what about school?” Kenma said.

“Kuroo told me you have a fever this morning, so I decided to dropped by and visit you,” Hina said as she patted his head.

Kenma tried to sit up.

“Don’t sit up, you’ll get even dizzier.” Hina tried to stop him, but he still sat down anyway.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Hina puts her hands on her waist, acting mad.

“Because I’m fine sitting. Can you get my video game? It will help me relax.”

“No more games today, Kozume Kenma!” she points her finger at him.

Kenma’s shocked hearing her shout.

“Woah, is he acting stubborn again?” Kuroo suddenly showed up at the door.

“Well, yeah! He wanted to play his video games.”

Kuroo stands beside Hina and looks at Kenma too.

“I gotta hide his video games then.” Kuroo

“Yeah, You should.” Hinari

Suddenly Kenma shouts, “I’m fine! Could you both stop meddling!” but Kenma after shouting faints on his bed.

“See, you are still not fine!” Hina tucks Kenma on his bed.

“I’ll get and steal the video games then!” Kuroo just walks and gets it.

Hina smiles at Kuroo, “thank you, Kuroo.”

## ***

A few days later.

Hina while eating ice cream with Kenma at the park.

“Kenma, you like that flavor?” Hina eats her favorite strawberry ice cream.

Kenma looks at his vanilla one and continues eating it.

“I can’t say I like it, it’s just I have a preference,” he said and continued to eat.

“Because I told you, you should try strawberry. Here!” She smilingly gives her to Kenma.

Kenma looks weird about the flavor. But he tastes it anyway. “What do you think? Delicious right?”

Kenma looks at Hina’s smiling face and he blushes, thinking she’s so pretty when she’s smiling brightly.

“Hina, c-can you move a bit?” he said.

“Huh?” Hina is puzzled.

“Y-you might get sick when you are close to me.” he’s still blushing.

Hina sits properly. “I thought you’re okay. Are you still sick?” Hina’s worried face can now be seen.

She touches Kenma’s forehead, which makes him even more blushed.

“You are still feverish, let’s go home after we finish our ice cream, but I’m sorry for making you eat that. It’s just I like you to taste it.” Hina pouts because he kind of forces Kenma to eat ice cream.

Kenma only looks at Hina who is still pouting.

Kenma suddenly grabs her pouty lips and shakes them.

“Why are you pouting? I also insist on getting ice cream, you don’t have to worry.” Kenma just smiled at her.

## ***

“Kenma, are you still not finished?” she said.

“It’s easy for you to say and do it, you are one grade ahead,” Kenma complains.

“Come on, we can teach you about that later,” Kuroo said as he held a volleyball ball.

Both of them are laughing a little bit.

“Okay, I’ll go on and teach him first Kuroo. Go on without me.” Hina sits down beside Kenma.

Kenma only looks at her and blushes.

“Are you sure? Oh! Kenma, why are you turning red? Are you okay?” Kuroo said.

“Huh?!” Hina instantly looks at him.

“Kenma, are you sick again?” Hina touched his forehead.

Kenma turns red even more. (so cuteeee) “N-no!” He looks away and ducks to continue his work.

Kuroo just smirks at him and Hina is still worried about him.

## ***

“Hina, are you okay? You seem not fine?” Kenma is looking at Hina while she’s sitting on the school bench.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” she smiled weakly at him.

“I’ll get you some water, wait here okay?”

Kenma runs toward the school cafeteria. (tho he really hates running)

And when he came back, he saw Kuroo carrying an unconscious Hinari to the clinic.

He just stood quietly in the distance. Thinking that he should return much faster, or not leaving her alone.

That should be him, carrying Hina.

## ***

After practice, Kenma and Kuroo are talking about the next training camp.

“Well do you think they will go-?”

“Kuroo, Kenma, good work today!” Hinari smiled at them. “Yo!” Kuroo greeted her.

Kenma can’t help but notice how Hina blushes over Kuroo.

_She must have liked him_. He thinks.

Kenma always caught Hina staring or looking at Kuroo. He also noticed how she laughs so much when Kuroo is involved. And how her eyes sparkle when Kuroo is around.

_Why can’t you look at me like that?_

“Hinari, do you like Kuroo?”

“Eh???!” and she blushed.

“Wha- what? W-why? N-no,”

“No? Are you sure?” Kenma pushed her to answer.

Hina is fidgeting and blushing.

“I-i l-like him, I guess.” she blushed so much.

_Ahhhh, so she likes him already._

“Want me to help you confess?” he asked.

What the hell am I talking about?

“C-confess? Noooo no no! I-i won’t do that, Kenma!”

“Why? Because you’re friends?” he asked.

“It’s because I can’t let my feelings be a burden to him. He’s so focused right now, both on academics and club activities.”

Kenma just looked at Hina while she’s looking at Kuroo who is still at the gym.

_Ahh, should I be happy with her answer? Or should I also follow what she thinks? Burden huh._

On that day, Kenma realizes that he likes Hina. But then decided to hide it from her. He’s just always looking at her or staying near her and watching over her.

## ***

“I like someone.” Kenma suddenly blurted out to the team.

Kuroo drops the ball.

Yaku's mouth fell open.

Tora’s chopstick hangs in mid-air.

Kai's shocked face.

Fukunaga’s “ohh.”

Inuoka’s mouth forming “what?”

Shibayama and Teshiro’s wth face

And Lev’s “Really? Who is the lucky girl, Kenma-san?”

“Wth, who indeed?” Yaku is more raging than reacting.

“Wow, I can’t believe this day will come.” Kuroo is teary-eyed.

“Shut up, Kuro. And it’s a one-sided love. So don’t make a puss.” Kenma said and continued to play on his phone.

“Whaaaat?” Lev suddenly stands up, after hearing this.

“What do you mean one-sided?” Lev is so close to Kenma’s face.

“L-lev, could you move away?” Kenma’s a bit mad.

“You mean she likes someone else?” Yaku asked.

Kenma just nodded.

“Well, that’s sad.” Kai agrees.

“First heartbreak, huh?” Kuroo breaths.

_Dumbass._

“And what’s your plan now?” Tora said while continuing his food.

“What plan? I don’t have one. I’ll just remain like this.”

A loud EEHHH echoed in the gym.

“Won’t you confess?” Shibayama stands up, eager to know the answer.

“I won't! It might burden her. Plus, he likes someone I know. So I should stop, right?” Kenma explains to them.

“Hmm, that’s very kind of you. Ready to step down for that someone. Hmmm.” Yaku is agreeing with kenma’s decision.

Kuroo on the other hand is staring at Kenma.

_“But are you sure you can forget her?”_ Kuroo dropped the bomb.

They all looked at him. Kenma is also shocked at the question.

“You'll probably see her everyday, or she might be in the same class or club as you. Can you move on?”

Kenma is taken aback by the questions.

_If only you know, Kuro._

“Of course I will! It’s only a crush. Don’t make it a big deal.” Kenma walks out of the gym.

Shocked expressions are all following on Kenma’s fading back.

Kuroo just shakes his head.

## ***

“Kenma!” Hina runs towards Kenma that afternoon.

“Hinari.” Kenma tiredly said.

“Is it true? Lev told me about it. I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me.” Hina’s voice is a little hurt, though she’s just acting.

“Not you too. The whole team is already acting weirdly. It’s just a crush, nothing more.” Kenma’s exasperated expression is shown.

“But, are you sure you’re fine? Can you move on?” Hina worriedly asked.

_How can I move on? And why the heck you have the same question as him?_

“As I told them, of course, I can. It’s just a crush. I’ll be fine in days.” Kenma keeps on staring straight ahead.

Hina on the other hand, smiles.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Coz we are the same Kenma. I’ll move on too.” Hina smiled gently at him.

“You should at least try, he’s really a dense guy. But I believed he already knew it.” Kenma said and Hina on the other hand blushed.

“W-we’ll see. I’m not betting on it.”

“Wanna bet? Thousand bucks?” Kenma suddenly said.

“Ehhh?! I don’t wanna bet, Kozume Kenma!”

Kenma just laughs wholeheartedly. Despite his first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me Again is also available on my Tumblr account.
> 
> lovelysugawara.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina started to ignore Kuroo, and Kenma spill the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

**_Hina’s POV_ **

****

I keep on feeling his stares. It’s like he wanted to confront me for being distant for the past few weeks.

I don’t blame him, because I intend to do that anyway.

The discomfort of his stares really doing something different for me now that we’re alone in our room.

I dressed in 3 different layers. I have to hold back from his touch.

“Hina, until when do you plan on ignoring me?” Tetsu said while I’m facing the other side of the bed as I lay down.

“What are you talking about, I’m not ignoring you. Let’s sleep.” I tried to sway him and shut my eyes.

Until I feel him move closer to me. I held my breath. 

“Are you sure you’re not? Because it doesn’t look like that to me.”

I feel him holding the hem of my clothes and I can feel his breath on my neck.

I fight back. 

I shut my eyes firmly.

But seeing how I tried to resist him, he proceeded to kiss my neck.

I know, I’ve been neglecting him, but knowing he had touched or kept on touching someone else, I just wanted to protect myself from him.

I hugged myself, I held it tightly.

Tetsu suddenly halts as he sees tears coming down on my face.

“Hina,” his tone is troubled, worried even. 

“Please, don’t Tetsurou. Please.” I still keep my eyes shut.

I don’t want to see his hurt face, because I know to myself that I will definitely surrender to him if that happens.

I just hope he feels my pain. And that I’m hurting.

And it’s all his fault.

## ***

The next morning I wake up, he’s nowhere to be found.

I’m not even shocked.

And when I looked at my phone, 

_**“I need to go to the office early, let’s talk when you’re ready.”** _

I didn’t even bother replying to him, and I threw my phone to the bed.

_I’m tired._

##  _***_

My day is never different. Actually, I’m more focused and working really hard. I need a diversion.

I need to forget my worry. 

I almost jump out when a cold can touch my face, I’m so focused that I didn’t notice Kenma arrives. 

“I knocked several times at your office door, but I think you didn’t hear me. Here, take it. It’s lemon juice, your favorite.”

“T-thank you,” I said as I accepted the cold drink.

We settled at my office, quietly drinking the juice.

“Do you want a vacation?” Kenma suddenly asked me.

“A what?” I’m shocked.

“A vacation, a vacation of your choice. Remember I haven’t given my birthday present to you.”

If I remember correctly, Kenma didn’t give me anything this year. But a vacation? 

Isn’t it a bit grand?

“But Kenma, vacation, you mean-”

“-to see other places? Of course! You can choose anywhere.” Kenma insisted.

I’m a bit hesitant about it.

“Just choose anywhere, Paris? Greece? Italy? Just name it and I’ll book you a ticket right away.” Kenma said and then proceeded on drinking.

And now I’m really that confused.

“But Kenma, why so suddenly? I mean, a vacation? It’s so grand.”

“Why you don’t like it?” Kenma’s a bit hurt saying those words.

“No! No! Of course, I like it! It’s just, I can’t just go. I mean, Tetsu will be alone and no one will take care of him.” I said.

“Tsk,” Kenma said under his breath.

Did I hear him right?

“I’m sure he can manage. It’s just a week without you.” He said not looking at me.

Probably because he knows I already decided about this.

“Maybe I’ll take that gift not too soon Kenma. But please be ready to give it to me, okay?” I smiled at him, and I can see how disappointed he is, but I gotta decline for now.

“Whatever,” Kenma said after a heavy sigh.

Being able to know that I can escape whenever I want, it hits me that I need to talk to Tetsu about the problem. 

Being able to know that I’m not really okay is a sign that I should not run away from the problem. 

I gotta do this.

_**Kenma’s POV** _

__

From what I can see, Kuro is not in his right condition tonight.

We have a little get together with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. And he’s been drinking since we arrived here at the club.

“Oh slow down! I just arrived and you’re gonna be drunk on me, Kuroo.” Bokuto’s already whining while trying to stop Kuro from drinking.

“Kuroo-san is not a heavy drinker, isn’t he Kozume-san.” as expected, Akaashi-san knows that well. 

“Yeah, because he knows he will be driving that’s why he doesn’t drink too much,” I explained to them.

“Shut up guys, I just want to forget something. And I feel frustrated.” 

“Hmmn,” Bokuto tilts his head like he’s thinking something difficult while looking at Kuroo.

“Are you not getting laid?” Bokuto suddenly blurted out.

Kuroo almost chokes on his drinks and Akaashi only shakes his head at Bokuto’s comment.

“Bo, you don’t have to announce it!” Kuroo blushingly said as he smacked his friend’s shoulder.

“Ow! So am I right?” Bokuto insisted.

Kuroo Only looks the other way and with that, they already have the answer.

“Man, what did you do this time?” Bokuto touched his forehead like he’s having a headache.

Akaashi just continues to drink and lazily eat too while watching the two clowns here.

“He’s having an affair,” I said suddenly.

I’m even shocked that I blurted out that information that is buried deep down in my mind.

“WHAT? AFFAIR? Kuroo, I can’t believe you’ll do that to Hina!” Bokuto’s unbelievably said.

“K-kenma, what are you saying?” Kuroo, like an innocent man, asked me.

Maybe it’s the right time to tell him that I know.

“Months ago, I saw you with the girl named Mayuri at the mall. She’s also the girl me and Hinari saw in your office closely talking to you. Hina is so good at acting, it hurts me thinking she can hide her hurt feelings for months.”

There I said that, should I warn Hina about it?

Kuroo’s expression is priceless. He didn’t expect it I guess.

Akaashi is already pouring another cup of beer and Bokuto is shocked hearing what I say.

“Kuroo, what have you done? Is it really true? You’re having an affair?” Bokuto after saying that straightly drinks his beer.

“So all this time, she knew? And she keeps that on herself?” Kuroo put his face on his palm, already stressed. 

Serves you right.

“Actually, I didn’t tell Hina, I kept it to myself. That’s why every time I see you, I want to punch you.” 

I keep on swiping on my phone and not looking at him.

I’m done being mad. 

I put my phone down.

_“Maybe you have to fix this Kuroo before I snatch her away from you,”_ I said before smirking at him.

And now I’m rewarded with a furious looking, Kuroo Tetsurou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is drunk, what will happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

##  _**Hina’s POV** _

Another night that he comes home late. I’m a bit worried but I can manage.

Or maybe because I know he’s with Kenma and the others. I’m sure he won’t go meeting up with the woman, right?

I shake my head. I better do something or I’ll worry for nothing.

And yes, I better wait for him so that we can talk things out. 

It has to stop, right?

I’m about to go to our room when I heard the front door open.

He’s here.

I inhaled and composed myself before going to him.

I’m expecting him to be as composed as me, but the Tetsurou I saw is a drunk one. Already fighting himself to get up from sitting on the floor.

“Tetsu!” I ran to his side so I could assist him.

But then, I noticed another one. 

He has bruises and a black eye. His shirt is also crumpled and I know he got into a fight.

“Tetsu, what happened? Tell me, where did you get these bruises? Huh?” I asked him. But he didn’t answer me.

I settled him to the couch, and once again looked at his wounds.

My heart sinks, seeing his face.

“Wait here, I’ll get the kit.” 

I’m about to run to the kitchen when his large hands circled to my waist and hugged me.

“Don’t go.” He said in a very firm voice.

“Don’t go, Hina.”

“I-I’m not going anywhere, Tetsu. I’m just getting the medicine box to fix your wound.” I said but his hands now tightly hug me.

“Don’t go to him, please?” 

Him? Who? What he’s saying?

“Tetsu, what are you saying? I’m not going anywhere. Hey.”

I tried to cup his face with both my hands and when I successfully did it I saw his crying face.

What?

What is happening? He’s crying? Why?

“Tetsu-”

He suddenly stands up and hugs me, making me fall to the couch and now he’s on top of me.

“Tetsu, it hurts-!”

I’m about to stand when he suddenly kisses me. 

His kiss is so forceful but I didn’t feel it after a few seconds. Because I’m kissing him back with the same intensity as he is.

I can taste the blood from his mouth, and maybe because he’s drunk he doesn’t feel hurt.

“Hina, keep calling my name, keep calling me Tetsu,” he said between his kisses.

I’m already breathless after he breaks the kiss. He then proceeded to kiss my neck. 

“T-tetsu,” 

I don’t understand myself.

I knew what he did to me. I even ceased to give myself to him for months now. And I know I can do it. But now, I don’t have the power to stop him.

Where did this come from? Is it another drunk sex, like the other one before?

He stops kissing me and sits up to remove his coat.

I can only watch it, and anticipate what he will do next. 

He skillfully tugged his necktie and removed in one swift move his shirt. 

He then proceeds on hungrily kissing me. 

I’m once again breathless. 

What happened to him? 

These bruises? Where did he get it?

I didn’t notice that I’m already crying, he then stops. My overwhelmed feelings are getting into me. I miss him. I love him. 

“Hina? What is it?” Tetsu asked, worriedly.

“You don’t like this?” I can see the sad face he’s making now.

I shake my head. Actually, I’m happier about what is happening. Him saying don’t go is like a drug to me. 

“Say it again, Tetsu, say you don’t want me to go.”

Kuroo’s face softened, and he even smiled a little, that gentle smile I miss the most.

He hugs me once again, _“Don’t go, don’t leave me, Hina. I love you.”_

And my heart is already full after he says those words.

Words I almost forgot. Words of love that I think I will never hear again.

Words of assurance that he still wants me, he still loves me.

We will talk, we will fix everything.

We will start over.

## ***

##  **_Kenma’s POV_ **

“O-ouch! Akaashi-san, can you be more careful?” I said after he put medicine to my face.

“Careful? I’m only putting some medicine, you should have told that to Kuroo-san when he punches you,” he said as he secured my patch.

“But damn man, I can’t believe it. How could he do that to Hina? I thought he loves her so dearly? I almost fell in love to Kuroo when he said his vows at their wedding.” Bokuto said seriously while sitting on the kitchen bar stool.

“Bokuto-san you’re making the situation worse here.” Akaashi even rolled his eyes to Bokuto.

Bokuto just laughs a little at Akaashi’s remarks.

And yeah, fighting Kuro is really not a good idea. He’s not that big for a show. He has trained his body since high school and I know he’s strong.

I touched my face and I felt a sting. I guess I won’t stream for a week because of this.

But I feel relieved, knowing I did throw my best to punch him several times, successfully giving him a wake-up call.

“But Kozume-san, what will you expect will happen after you spilled the beans? Are you expecting them to divorce?” Akaashi asked.

What do I expect indeed? It’s not that they will break up just because of that. 

_And because I know them too well, I know they won’t let go, no matter how hard it gets to love each other._

I smiled, “I expect them to make up.”

_For real this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be Kuroo’s POV. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading Love me Again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's POV, all the feels coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy ^^

##  _**Kuroo’s POV** _

I wake up the next morning with a bit of a headache.

But I don’t mind.

The most important thing in my life now is sleeping beside me. 

- _My wife._

Hinari is peacefully sleeping and even snoring a little bit. It’s been a while since I saw her like this.

She felt warm and familiar, I wanted to bury my face in the curve of her neck and never let go. 

I miss her touch, I miss her skin, her lips, her hands on me, I miss her everything. 

Her voice, saying I love you’s, and how much she loves me.

I can’t help but kiss her while she’s sleeping.

I really missed her.

I remember last night after I kissed her, I swear I can taste the next hundred years of my life.

I have to thank the boys for making me drunk.

And of course Kenma, I didn’t know he can pull punches like that.

I also need a serious talk with him too.

But for now, I have to focus my eyes on the precious queen beside me.

I put both my hands and hugged her tight, causing her to wake up.

“Good morning,” I said while smiling at her.

Her eyes slightly adjust to the sunlight from the window.

When the whole night registered to her, she suddenly blushed and looked away.

“G-good morning, Tetsu,” she said. How cute.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked, and I touched her face with my left hand.

She also touched my hand and closed her eyes to feel my touch.

“Like a log. I didn’t even dream,”

“That’s good. Coz me too.” I said, she smiled at me.

I opened my arms and she knew what it meant, she curled up against me. I held her close and kissed her hair. 

“I want to kiss you, Hina.”

She touched my face, “You don’t have to ask permission. I’m yours.”

And I didn’t waste time, I once again claimed her as mine.

## ***

We decided to get up at 9 am.

We cooked breakfast, together. We do things together for the whole morning. I don’t know but I always make sure to hold or touch her whenever I have the chance. We ate breakfast, while we held hands.

“Are you sure you’re not going to work?” she asked worriedly.

“That’s the 4th time you asked me that, do you want me to go to work?” I asked her as we cozily lay on the couch. 

She blushed and looked away. “No, I don’t want to.”

She once again put both her hands at my neck and buried her face at the crook of my neck.

## ***

I know we're happy, but I also know we need to talk things out.

Kenma’s right. I have to tell her the truth.

“Hina, we need to talk.” 

We are now sitting and facing each other.

“I wanted to say sorry. _For everything_.” I said looking straight into her eyes.

I saw her flinched, and I know I’m digging deep into her wounds. The wounds I already inflict on her. And I’m well aware of that.

“Tetsu, I-”

“No, let me finish, Hina.” I stopped her by saying I don’t have to do this, that she already forgives me because I know how much I hurt her.

“First of all, I’m sorry for invalidating your feelings about our angel. _Our baby_.” After I said those words, her tears fell. I fight back myself from not hugging her right away. 

I hate seeing her crying face, but this is the price I have to pay for my wrongdoings. 

“I ignored you, taking you for granted. I even purposely try to forget loving you. I was wrong, I thought it’s only me who is hurting when we had a miscarriage. When the most hurt one is you, and I failed as a husband to protect and support you in times that you needed me.”

I don’t mind crying in front of her, I don’t mind showing how weak I am, and I don’t mind if I have to bow my head to ask for her forgiveness. 

“I wanted to apologize and beg you for any little chance you can give me. I hurt you big time, and I don’t know if you still love me or the marriage paper is the only thing holding you down. But I can’t imagine my life without you.”

She’s sobbing already, crying her heart out.

And I can’t help myself anymore, I throw myself at her and hug her. Cry like a baby and we both sobs.

We both cries like our tears are unlimited, I felt her punching me, probably she wanted to release how badly hurt she is.

“I-I a-always question myself if it is still worth it to stay beside you, even if you always push me away. I cried myself to sleep after our baby was gone. And I expected you to hug me tight and remind me that it will be fine soon and I got to hold on. How many times I have to cry because all I can see at night is your cold back and it’s like I’m alone fighting.” she said in a shaky voice, she almost can’t finish those sentences without breaking a sob. she‘s pushing me away, but I won’t let go.

I kept saying _I'm sorry_ , I kept on saying _please forgive me_ , until she calmed down and went limp on my arms. 

“You messed up so much Tetsu. You messed up big time,” she said in between sobs.

“I’m sorry,” I kissed her head, and I felt her hands hugging me.

_I want her back, I want to start over._

But there’s this thing about Mayuri, and Hina needs to know it.

“Hina,” I cup her face and look into those sapphire eyes the most beautiful color I have ever seen.

“What is it, Tetsu?” she said as she also holds my hands. 

“About Mayuri,” I saw her flinched after mentioning her name.

I know something happened the day Mayuri brought me here months ago, thus the result of her keeping a distance from me. 

“What about her?” she then looked away, and I felt her tremble more.

But I have to see her eyes, I have to see her face.

“No, please baby, look at me.”

I draw her face so that she can see me.

Her tears are already falling as she looks at me.

“Listen, Hina, _**I’m not having an affair with her**_ _._ I didn’t like her.”

I said firmly.

And it’s like the time stops, she blankly stares at me without saying a word.

“Hina, did you hear me? I’m not having an affair with her, she’s-!”

I didn’t have the chance to finish what I’m saying after she suddenly kissed me. A kiss of relief, for the both of us.

“Please, _love me again_ , Hinari.” I can’t help it, but my voice trembles.

She smiles gently at me, “I love you, Tetsuro. I love you. I never stop loving you.” she keeps on saying, that makes my heart melt. 

And I know I am the luckiest guy knowing this woman is all mine, forever.

“And I love you too, Hinari. _And I promise, your love is forever safe with me. You have all my words, my love._ ”

I can’t think of any greater happiness knowing she loves me and that she’s mine forever.

## ***

“We need to talk,” I said after I suddenly showed up at Kenma's flat. 

He swiveled his chair to face me, “Gladly, I wanted to settle the score Kuro.” he said as he stood up and went straight to the door. 

And I can’t believe how fearless he is right now. 

And I followed him.

“Look, Kenma I’m not here to fight you know?!”

When he suddenly gave me a glass and poured an expensive red wine.

“Our favorite, Château Lafite 1787. We need to celebrate right?” he smiled at me.

This guy, really.

“You had me there, yeah, we need to celebrate.”

And we both laugh as our antiques already subsided. 

## ***

“So you finally make up?” Kenma said as we sat at the bench of his balcony.

“Yeah, I also told her that I’m not having an affair.” I sip a little of the wine that tastes like the old days.

“You have to get rid of her, transfer her somewhere far. I can help you with that.”

“I might take your offer. And yes, I’ll definitely need to transfer her.” I said agreeing to his idea. 

“An obsess woman is the most dangerous one. It’s scary. I can’t believe it’s her. She followed you even at your work.” Kenma’s voice is a bit irritated.

“At first I didn’t recognize her, she changed her name and even her appearance. But It’s definitely her. I guess I’m wrong that I followed her every whim, I’m just afraid she’ll hurt Hinari. I’m such a coward.”

I won’t ever forget how Mayuri threats me to hurt my wife if I don't follow what she wants. 

“We should ask a mental institution for that. Leave it to me. I’ll deal with her.” Kenma said as he started typing on his phone. 

“Thank you, Kenma.”

A few seconds later he puts down his phone, “Done, you don’t have to worry about her.”

“That was fast!” I can’t believe how scary his connections are. But I’m amazed at the same time.

“All for Hinari, of course, I’ll do anything to keep her safe.” 

There it is, the gentle and fondness he had for her.

Ahhh, I should have been mad at him, but I also love this guy. He’s the best man ever!

“So are you going to confess to her?”

“Will you let me?”

“I don’t mind.”

“You only say that, because you are so confident she won’t run away with me. Ah! So rude of you Kuro!”

“Hey, as if I will let that happen!”

“I need to think of ways to convince Hina that I’m the better guy for her.”

“Kenma stop, you still have the bruises on your face, I feel sorry if I have to add more.”

“Try me,” Kenma confidently said to me with a sharp eye.

And then, we burst out laughing.

This is so hilarious! I miss laughing with my best friend.

This is the first time in a while that we laugh carelessly, sincerely.

“Ah! I know the two of you are here!” 

We both looked at the doorway, and saw Hinari walking towards us.

“Seriously, when can I have my own privacy? I can’t believe I gave my password to the two of you?!” Kenma complained but laughed at his own remarks.

“Too bad, we both have it, right Tetsu?” Hina smiling at me, as she put her hands on both of our shoulders.

“She’s right. Who will also remind you to eat or something if we didn’t know your password?” I added and saw him make face.

Hina just laughs at him and we are all laughing right now.

Kenma suddenly smiled gently, _“Don’t ever break up, you two. Or I might be forced to kidnap you two and throw you to an isolated island somewhere. You two are my most precious friends, and I wanted you two to be happy. Always.”_

And that’s the sweetest message he ever said to us, and the best compared to his message at our wedding.

And me and Hina already crying, “K-KYAAAAANMAAAAAAAA~!!!” We both said

“HUH?! WHAAAT- NO-! ASHAJDHFJHASKFK!” -Kenma

We both hugged him tightly.

He’s really the best man ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would like to announce that the series will end until part 15. Thank you for supporting this fanfiction, I really enjoyed writing this. And I had the chance to meet you all.   
> Stay tuned for the last few chapters. Have a great day ahead!  
> Thank you for supporting the series. I'm crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another happy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy ^^

##  _**Hina’s POV** _

Weeks have been pretty tiring but I felt whole.

Tetsu and I are back to what we used to. Kenma also commented that we are like a newlywed and I couldn't even agree more.

My husband has been in his best mood as ever. He’s the sweetest. He always made sure that I’m okay and happy.

On the other hand, I know he still blames himself that our marriage almost fell apart. I always convinced him that we are finally together and it’s all because of him.

He’s like a baby when his mood starts to dwell with the past, and I didn’t stop telling him that it’s all fine now. Tetsu sometimes cries a little and hugs me tight every night.

As for Mayuri, I’m so shocked learning the truth about her. She’s a stalker who keeps on following Kuroo way back in college, she changed a lot and even her name and it’s too late for Tetsu to discover that. Good thing Kenma helps us with Mayuri and she’s now under observation of a mental institute.

“You know, if you only tell us about what is happening, we could have helped you. I didn’t know you'd cry like a baby, Kuroo.” Yaku said as we all are having a little chit chat together with some Nekoma team members in our living room.

“That’s really my mistake, I shouldn’t really hide it,” Tetsu said as he put his hand on my shoulder and I felt him bringing close to him. 

“Well, good thing is, you two are finally together, that’s good.” Kai pointed out the important details.

“And I will never ever let that happen. I will never hurt my wife from now on.” My husband said.

“I remember how you talked and flirted with Alisa at the party way back, I really wanted to punch you, you know that?” Yaku is a little bit pissed at Kuroo now.

“Hey, I’m not flirting with Alisa. She’s asking me about some stuff regarding Lev’s. But I can’t help her so end of discussion.”

“Hey, what is that, Kuroo-san?” Lev peak on the side door while eating.

“Just asked your sister, Lev,” Kuroo said, exasperated.

“But do you really mean to say that Hina’s cooking is really bad? You praised Alisa’s dish, remember?” Kenma suddenly says as he keeps on playing on his phone.

“OHHH! Right! Kuroo did that!!!” Yaku is so happy knowing he can roast Tetsu more.

I felt Tetsu stiffened and I knew they got him. So I decided to join in teasing him.

“Seriously, Tetsu I know you don’t like my cooking but you don’t have to rub it to my face.” I acted like I’m hurt by his words.

And I also got him through my acting skills.

“Come on guys, stop it. I don’t want to sleep outside our room tonight.” He complained.

And we all laughed.

“Wait, what is that smell?” I said it’s like rotting meat or wet garbage. It made my stomach churn and I wanted to throw up.

“Ugh, it’s really stinky.” I cover my nose and mouth with my hand and I really don’t like the smell.

“Are you talking about this?” Lev said and showed to me the durian fruit.

Ugh. so stinky!

“Oh please, Lev put that away. I hate the smell.” I said and even hid on Tetsu.

“It’s delicious though, but sure.” Lev walks about with the fruit in his hand.

“You don't like that fruit? But you can eat them before, right?” Tetsu said to me.

“Well, maybe not always.” I faintly smiled at him.

##  *******

That afternoon, I found Kenma alone on the balcony of the house.

“Hey, Kenma,”

“Hina,” 

He weakly greets me.

“How are you?” he said as he tucks his phone.

“Very much fine, I’m happy,” I said as I looked at the sky.

“That- that’s good. Hmm.” 

Kenma didn’t talk after he said that.

“Anything bothering you, Kenma?” 

He suddenly looked at me in my eyes and smiled.

“I’m just glad you’re happy. And I know I can finally move on.”

That took me seconds to register what he said to me.

“Move on? From what? Kenma?” I asked him.

“Hinari, I don’t know if I should tell you this, but I have to, or else you won’t reject me formally. I’m sorry.”

He held my right hand and looked me straight into my eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you since high school.”

With only that sentence, my mind traveled back in time remembering Kenma in high school. But all I can think about him is how I treated him as a younger brother and a very good friend.

So all this time, the woman he always tells us about, is me? Now that I think about it, it all makes sense because he said it’s a one-sided love before. Because all those times Kenma always listened to me whenever I said I like Tetsurou. 

So all these times I only burden him and I hurt him?

Why didn't I realize this? Why am I so dense?

I can’t help but cry, my tears fall remembering those times I can only ask for Kenma’s help about my situation regarding Tetsu.

I ended up hurting him even more.

Why didn't I realize it? 

“Now, now stop crying, Hina.” Kenma smiled at me.

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s my choice not to confess to you before. You like Kuroo long enough than me realizing I like you. So it’s fair. It’s just me who didn’t move on and continue loving you, resulting in me being hurt. Now I love you both, you and Kuro. That will never change.” 

His smile is very assuring, he’s happy now.

“Now, I’m waiting for your answer. My formal rejection.” Kenma said as he put away his hand from me.

I inhaled deeply and was ready to answer him.

“I’m so sorry, Kenma. I love Tetsu.” I said so directly, it might be the thing he wants to hear.

He once again smiles, “Thank you, Hina.” 

And then we both laugh. 

“That was a good rejection after so many years.” He said.

“I’m just curious why you didn’t tell me?” I insisted.

“Well because that idiot likes you too.” He rolled his eyes because Tetsu is now standing behind me.

“Yeah, and that idiot marries you. So how’s the confession? Did you reject him?” Tetsu is like asking for a world war 3 with Kenma?

“Actually, Hina said to give her a few years so that she can divorce you,” Kenma said in his serious tone.

“WHAT?!” my husband suddenly jolted back. And I can only laugh at Kenma’s joke.

##  *******

I wake up with a really bad headache, I can’t really stand and my stomach is still not fine.

I can’t sleep well these past few days.

I mostly stay in bed for days because I feel tired and feverish.

“What is it, love? Can’t sleep more? It’s only 6 am.” Tetsu said while touching my face and he pushed away some hair from my face.

“You’re a bit feverish, want me to bring you some medicine?” He continued.

After he said that, I suddenly felt nauseous. And I guess I might throw up.

I hurriedly ran towards our bathroom and shut the door. 

I tried to vomit on the sink but nothing came out. And it adds to my dizzy feeling.

A mild knock followed, “Love, can I come in?

I wipe away some of my tears and also wash my mouth. And I open the door.

“Are you okay?” Tetsu said with a worried tone.

“Maybe I got a fever, I really don’t feel good. Can you bring me some medicine, then I’ll go back and sleep more.” I said tiredly.

“Wait, love. When did you have your period?” He said.

“Huh?” Why ask me my period when I’m already-!

I cut what I’m thinking and looked shocked at Tetsu.

We both looked back at our hopeful eyes.

_“Could it be that you’re pregnant, Hina?”_ Tetsurou said, hoping that it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting the series. I'm so sorry for my slow update.  
> Love me Again is also available on my Tumblr, and some ongoing and upcoming fanfictions are uploaded there.
> 
> Tumblr URL: lovelysugawara.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu and Hina's happy end (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy the last part of the fanfiction ^^

##  _**Hina’s POV** _

“Congratulations, you’re 2 months pregnant.”

I can’t explain what I’m feeling right now. What we feel right now. 

Tetsuro’s a bit shocked, but you can see tears from his eyes. 

“Tetsu, y-you hear that? I-I’m, I’m-” I can’t help but cry happily.

This joy, I almost forgot this feeling.

“Hina, I’m so happy.”

Both of his arms are now around me. He’s trembling, he’s nervous just like me. 

Nervous but happy.

Also, I became aware of what happened a year ago.

I need to protect our baby.

I touched my belly and I know we can all do this. 

##  *******

Months passed and I’m already 5 months pregnant.

I stopped going to the flower shop, I mostly stayed at home and just went out for checkups.

Tetsu is very hands-on in taking care of me.

I can say he’s being overly protective. And I understand that.

He doesn’t stay for overtime anymore. And he always makes sure that he will come home early to make my dinner.

I have a very strict diet and I want what’s best for our baby.

What’s the thing I really love right now? It’s my husband’s hand, rubbing on my stomach. And his voice is so soothing and assuring while he talks to our baby.

“How are you now, love? Any part of your body hurting? Want me to massage you?” Kuroo placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Hmm,” I can only feel relief after he presses my shoulders.

I don’t know but I felt relaxed knowing Tetsu is beside me.

“I’m fine, I’m just glad you’re here.”

He walks in front of me and sits down. 

“How’s our baby?” he gently touched my stomach and I giggled.

“What is it? Did our baby move or something? Let me feel it too.” 

Tetsu is so excited while he keeps on touching my belly. And I only smiled at him.

He stops and looks at me, he gently smiles and hugs me.

“I love you, Hina. You know that, right? I love seeing you like this.”

“You mean, seeing me barefoot and pregnant?” I asked him.

“I mean, seeing you happy and smiling like this. Well, barefoot and pregnant are not bad. You’re both beautiful anyway.” 

I smiled at him, feeling content with how he looks at me, how he takes care of us.

I touch his face, “Thank you, and I love you too.”

He closes our gap and kisses me.

##  *******

“Dear God, you’re so big, Hina.”

Kenma’s unbelievable reaction had me laughing one day when he visited me.

“I can’t believe it, it’s just a few months. And you’re this big.”

Kenma sits down on the couch.

“Kenma, of course, I’m growing a child inside my body. Ofcourse I’ll be big. Oh, and by the way thank you for the gifts. You literally bought everything, we can’t do the shopping for the baby now and that made me relax.” Me and Tetsu were so shocked one day when people started delivering baby stuff from Kenma.

“It’s nothing, I even bought a 1 year supply of baby diapers, it will be delivered before the baby is born..”

“Wow, thank you, Kenma. You really don’t have to.”

“I insist. It’s my gift for the both of you.”

I touch my stomach, “See, little one, Uncle Kenma already loves you.”

“Of course, I know he or she will be wonderful. Like his/her parents.” 

I smiled knowing Kenma already loves our baby.

“So is it a boy or a girl?”

“We decided to know it on the day of the delivery. But I’m also excited if it’s a girl or a boy. Well whatever the gender is, I know we both love our child.”

I lovingly caressed my stomach and I feel so happy doing it. Kenma is so excited about it too.

“Waaaaaaah, I’m so happy Hina!”

Mika is already crying while we talk over our video call.

“Mika you’re crying again,” I laugh at her never-ending tears.

She blew her nose in between our conversation.

“So how’s your delivery? Was it painful?” I can’t hide my worries because I know it’s painful to give birth.

“Where is the brave Hina that I knew? Haha, don’t worry the doctor knows what's best when you’re at the delivery room. You don’t have to be nervous.” Mika says confidently to me.

“It can’t be helped, it’s my first time. I didn’t feel it before.”

“Ohh Hina,” 

I didn’t mean to be sad by that, but somehow I kinda feel disappointed with myself.

##  *******

Even all this time, knowing we will have our baby soon I can’t stop thinking about our first baby. Our firstborn.

I can’t stop crying for the loss of my princess.

I know it’s been a year, and I know she’s at peace now.

But this uneasiness I felt. What if it happens again? What if I really can’t have a child?

I always find myself hugging my stomach every morning, protecting my baby. Kuroo probably noticed it but he will hug me too. And that made me calm.

He knows I’m anxious, I’m worried, and we didn’t want to discuss it.

But today is different.

He saw me crying one afternoon when he came home much earlier.

“Honey, what happened? Are you okay?”

He at once ran towards me, both his arms now protecting me, embracing me.

“Tell me, are you hurt? What do you feel, Hina?” his voice soothes me.

It makes me feel that I’m not alone right now.

I feel embarrassed because whenever he’s not with me, I feel so sad and so down.

I felt worthless and because I’m still haunted by the fact that our first baby died all because of my weak state. 

And now, I know we are very careful and Tetsu’s been so caring.

Everything is in the proper place and everything is fine. 

It’s just I’m so distressed by everything.

Worried about everything.

“You know that everything will be alright, right?”

I suddenly looked at Tetsu.

“You know that this time is already different. And you know our baby is healthy and so you are. Are you still thinking about our first baby?”

I suddenly started crying. And that confirms everything.

The feeling of loss, the feeling of sadness and guilt about our baby, it all came crashing to me right now.

Tetsu didn’t talk after that, he just hugged me while I cried my heart out.

After my eyes no longer shed tears, we lay down on the bed.

I’m still in his arms, and he repeatedly caresses my hair to calm me.

“Are you okay now, love?” Tetsu touched my face so that I could look at him and opened my eyes.

“I think I’m much better now. Thank you, Tetsu.” I smiled at him.

“Don’t tell me you always feel like that whenever I’m not around?” 

I can hear the sadness in his voice, and it makes me feel bad about it.

“I’m so sorry, I still have it deep inside my heart I guess.” I have to say this anyway.

“Somehow I blame myself for it,” Kuroo said and I instantly looked at him.

“No! Of course, it’s not your fault I feel like this.” I wanted him to understand that it’s not because of him.

“But you see, if I only console you, and never take you for granted, you won't feel miserable. You won’t suffer so much, because you will share it with me. But I choose to neglect you and forget about your feelings.” I can hear the sadness in his voice, and I wanted to change his mindset about that.

But first, I need to change mine too. 

And I think I know what to do

That night I hugged him and we consoled each other. And be there for each other.

##  *******

Few days after that, we decided to finally go visit our firstborn.

This might be the second time Tetsu saw the graveyard of our little angel.

We both stood in front of the headstone, and when I looked at Tetsu, I saw him tremble. Eyes filled with lots of emotions as his tears fall. 

He probably feels it too. The loss, the guilt, the sadness, the feeling of regret. 

We miss our baby. Even though we didn’t get the chance of holding our angel.

“I’m so sorry my baby, it’s been so long since I visited you. I run away from my sadness and I choose to deny it, and even to the point of denying what happened to you. I even pushed your mother away and our marriage almost fell apart,”

I can’t help but tear up, while listening to him. I put my hands on his back, trying to support him and reminding him he is not alone.

“I’m so sorry for being such an irresponsible father to you, and a husband to your mother.” Tetsu finally released his feeling of regret.

“Tetsu, let’s move on.”

I feel him nodding quietly. And I felt his hug tighten. 

I cried too, and we hugged each other in front of our little angel.

With this, I hope we can forgive ourselves for the things we think we can’t. 

And I think that’s all we need, to start anew.

##  *******

And the day of my labor came.

“SERIOUSLY KUROO! I THOUGHT YOU’RE ALL PREPARED!!! WHAT THE HECK?!”

Despite the pain, I felt at the moment, all I can hear is Kenma’s annoyed voice. 

All because Tetsu is panicking at the moment.

I remember I put our things in one place and he probably forgot? I’m in pain but I can’t help but giggle.

“Seriously? Panicking in the middle of it?”

“Kyaaanmaaa! Can you stop nagging at me? I got it. Let’s go!”

With so many bags in his hands, Kuroo rushed outside and Kenma guided me slowly to the car.

More than the pain I’m feeling, I can’t wait to see our little bundle of joy.

“I’m really hoping that this thing won’t happen to me again.” Kenma is still annoyed at what is happening.

“Forgive your friend already, he’s just worried and tense. I’m sure he will help you once your wife is in labor too.” I smiled at him.

“Please, don’t smile like that, I know you’re in pain. And don’t mind me, I‘ll just beat Kuro’s ass later.”

I laugh at his annoyed expression.

We arrived peacefully at the hospital despite Kenma’s continued nagging over Tetsu and I know they are already prepared for this day for me. While they rolled my bed to proceed to the labor room, I felt worried knowing I’ll be alone. 

I looked at Tetsu's worried face, he calmly smiled at me.

“You will be fine, I promise.”

He held my hand and kissed it.

“I love you,” 

I didn’t actually have the chance to say I love you too. Because sleep already claimed me.

##  *******

Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamt of having a perfect family.

Mom always tells me that once I fell in love with someone that I can share my whole life with, everything will be perfect despite the imperfect world.

Falling in love with Tetsuro teaches me that life won’t be perfect, but that’s okay. We can always make it perfect for us, and for the family we have.

After hours of labor, our little angel delivered safely.

“It’s a healthy baby girl! Congratulations!”

And my heart skipped a beat, knowing we have our princess.

I can barely hear them, but I know I’m smiling. With my foggy eyes, I tried to search for my baby inside the room. I started to panic when I couldn't see her.

Then someone reached for my hand, “Don’t worry love, they are cleaning her.”

Tetsu’s warm hand calms me down.

“Here’s your baby,” one of the nurses carefully holding her.

I watch as Tetsu carefully cups the back of the head of our princess and bend a little to show it to me.

“She’s very pretty.” I smiled as I watched him teared up while holding her.

“Of course, she’s your daughter after all.” I smiled at Tetsu, not mentioning how I wanted to cry him too.

“Have you decided on her name?” he asked me.

“ _Megumi_ , she will be _Kuroo Megumi_. She’s a blessing to us.”

“Megumi, _Megu_ , I like it. She’s perfect already.”

I can’t help but smile while watching how Tetsu admires our baby.

“Thank you, thank you for giving birth to our child. Thank you for not giving up on me, on us. I love you, Hinari.” 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”

He kissed me on my lips and today marks as one of the sweet memories we will cherish forever.  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special episode will be up soon, as my thank you gift to you guys.  
> Thank you for reading Love me Again. ^^  
> Please support my other fanfic; DISTASTEFUL PURSUIT ^^


End file.
